


they said we made a perfect pair

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - personal assistant, Brocedes, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Eyeliner, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Fights, Road Trip, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Tags to be added as I add more chapters, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: A little collection of stand alone brocedes fics. Every chapter is its own finished fic, I may add more when the mood strikes.There are separate titles & summaries for each chapter <3





	1. Fluffy Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】他们说我们是天生一对](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038561) by [frenchvanilla0522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchvanilla0522/pseuds/frenchvanilla0522)



> Hewwo!  
> I know I’m the only one who’s still obsessed with them so who knows how many people will even see this but I’ve been writing these fics for myself, mostly. I’ve decided to post them however since I hope it might make someone out there happy.  
> (If that someone is you, I’d be delighted if you leave me a comment.)  
> I’ll probs change the rating soon, I can already feel the smut coming, yall know I love writing pr0n with these two idiots. ;)  
> Big hugs x  
> Sam

Nico was snoring softly, his mouth open in his sleep due to his sleeping position. He was lying on his back, upper body propped up against Lewis with Lewis’ arms wrapped around him. His head was resting against Lewis’ chest, but he was still sitting up too much to be comfortable in his sleep. 

Lewis turned the movie off when a particularly loud snore interrupted the dialogue. “Nico”, he said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “Wake up, baby. You’ll have a crick in your neck soon.” 

“Hrmpf”, Nico replied and turned his head sideways, trying to hide his face against Lewis’ pecs. 

“You’ll be a lot more comfy if we move this to our bed.” Lewis slowly unwrapped himself from Nico as much as possible without kicking him off the sofa. “C’mon.”

Yawning, Nico blearily opened his eyes. “Was comfy”, he protested, but he sat up when prompted again. 

“Bed is going to be even better, baby”, Lewis coaxed him. With another yawn, Nico got up and stumbled in the direction of the bed room; leaving Lewis to clean up behind them by straightening the blanket on the sofa and carrying their mugs into the kitchen. 

When Lewis had turned the lights off and followed Nico into the bedroom he was greeted by a mountain of clothes on the floor and a curled up Nico in the middle of their bed. 

“Need you”, Nico mumbled and made grabby hands towards Lewis. “Need you as a pillow.” 

A soft smile was tugging on Lewis lips. Nico’s antics when he was completely knackered were the most adorable thing, even if it meant that Lewis got degraded to being a pillow. Quickly he picked up Nico’s clothes and threw them in the hamper together with his own and forewent a shirt so that he crawled into bed only wearing his boxers and that fond smile on his face. 

“I’m right here”, Lewis said quietly, scooting closer until Nico could rest his head on his chest again, only this time in a more comfortable position curled up against him. Starting to run his fingers through Nico’s hair in a soothing motion, it didn’t take long until Nico’s breathing evened out. 

Lewis was still looking at Nico, tracing his cheekbones with his fingers as softly as possible as to not wake him up. “Marry me”, Lewis whispered, holding his breath for a second when Nico moved his head, but he continued to sleep. 

Lewis sighed and started over. “I love you so much Nico, you mean everything to me. Will you marry me?” 

Nico’s breathing stayed even and slow, so Lewis rested his head back against the headboard for a moment. 

“Okay what about this,” he said to himself, “you’re the love of my life. You’re supportive and competitive, you make my life so much harder and I would be lost without you. You’re always there when I need you, and you’re so often in between me and a race win. I wouldn’t want it any other way, you and me, squabbling over who gets to drive when we go somewhere, snogging in the garage behind a stack of tyres. Marry me so I know that even when we stop racing, even if everything were to change, I’ll still have you by my side, forever.” 

Lewis traced Nico’s bottom lip with his finger. “I think that’s maybe too much rambling.” 

Nico made a rumbling sound and Lewis pulled his hand back, started to thread his fingers through Nico’s hair instead and tried again.

“I love you. I love waking up next to you, I love racing with you, I love every moment you spend by my side and I miss you every moment you don’t. Will you marry me?” 

“If I say yes, will you stop practising and let me sleep?” 

Lewis squeaked and almost shoved Nico off his chest in his surprise. When he looked down, Nico was smirking up at him, his cheeks warm.   
“Depends”, Lewis said softly when he put his hand back into Nico’s hair. “Are you only saying yes to shut me up?” 

Nico sighed and slowly started to move, kicking the duvet off of him and detangling himself from Lewis. 

“Nico? What are you doing?” 

But Nico didn’t reply, he only smiled at Lewis and ran his hand through his tousled hair before he got up and walked to the sock drawer which he opened. 

Within a couple seconds, Nico grabbed something from the inside and jumped back onto the bed, walking on his knees until he was close enough to Lewis to straddle his lap. 

Lewis was looking up at Nico with his mouth slightly open, watching his every move and his eyes flickering between Nico’s face and the thing he was holding in his closed fist. 

“I wanted to do this with a classic romantic dinner, but I don’t know what I was thinking by wanting to try to do something like other people. We’re not like anyone else.” Nico ran his fingers over the side of Lewis’ face, slowly turning his head up a little so he could lean his forehead against Lewis’. “You’re mine, and I’m yours, and your ridiculously sweet speeches are all perfect, I’m saying yes to every single one of them. I love you Lewis. Now give me your hand so I can put this ring on your finger and then go back to sleep.” 

Lewis’ breath hitched when Nico leaned back and opened the ring box he had been holding in his hand. Inside were two silver rings, flat and without a big gem, instead there was a thin strip of turquoise stone worked into the middle. 

“Oh my god”, Lewis said, his voice breaking. 

“Do you like it?”, Nico asked softly and took one of the rings out, putting the box down next to them and taking Lewis’ hand into his. 

Lewis nodded, he was still speechless. “That means your answer really is yes”, he said when Nico slipped the ring onto his finger. 

“Of course it is.” Nico gave the ring box to Lewis, who was so busy looking at his now ringed finger that he almost dropped it. “You didn’t really think I’d say anything but yes, did you.” 

Lewis took Nico’s ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger, then he pulled him in for a deep kiss. “I wanted to do it right”, Lewis said quietly against Nico’s lips when they parted for a second. “You only deserve the very best.” 

Nico chuckled. “Being woken up by you practising engagement speeches is the best thing ever, you’re right.” 

Blushing, Lewis ducked his head a bit. “I love you so much”, he whispered before he pulled Nico into another kiss. “I love you too”, Nico replied, and then he yawned against Lewis’ lips. 

“Can we continue the engagement make out session after a nap? Or do you need me to go sleep so you start practising the wedding vows?”, he mumbled when Lewis pulled him closer against his chest. 

Lewis laughed softly. “No, I’m done, we can go to sleep.” He rolled them around so they were both lying down, arms wrapped around each other. “Good night, baby.”

Nico made a humming noise and kissed Lewis’ nose before he closed his eyes again. Lewis followed suit, content with the comfortable weight of the ring on his finger and the soft press of Nico’s ring against his skin where they were holding hands.~


	2. Prime Minister!Nico/Chef!Lewis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is the prime minister and has an annoying vegan chef. One day he just wants some dinner and gets a little more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are damn awesome. Thanks so much for your comments and kudos!! I’m kind of on a roll atm so I’m gonna write as much as possible, so uhhh prepare for an influx of brocedes fics. This one is a slightly weird AU but it hit me and then I really needed to write it, lol. 
> 
> Warning: Lots of Food Talk  
> Rated E

Nico sighed when Valtteri left, taking most of the folders with him. It was getting late, and Nico had had an exhausting day: he’d come back from Brussels in the middle of the night, had had a discussion with his head of staff Toto so early in the morning that he’d been wearing his pyjama pants as underwear, then a meeting with the cabinet secretary Vettel had gone wrong before his press officer Vivian had screamed at him for still not having the perfect family to distract the public with. 

When Valtteri, Nico’s personal assistant, had finally started to dump the official documents of the day on his desk Nico’s mood had already been horrible. Now that Valtteri was finally gone, Nico took a moment to lean back in his swivelling chair and closed his eyes. His moment of peace was interrupted way too quickly though - his stomach grumbled loudly, and suddenly Nico regretted skipping lunch. 

With a sigh he fumbled out his phone and called the kitchen. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s me”, Nico said awkwardly. “Uh, Rosberg here.”

“I know. It says your name on the caller ID.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Is dinner ready?” 

“It’s almost half past ten in the evening!” 

It really didn’t feel like he was the prime minister sometimes. Still, he sighed and tried to stay polite. “A midnight snack then?”, he joked. 

“It’s not midnight yet.” 

Jesus, whoever had picked up the phone was annoying as hell. 

“Look”, Nico said. “I don’t care what time it is or what you want to call this meal. Just, please, bring me something edible. Preferably something that’s not vegan like everything else lately. Honestly, chips from McDonalds would be fine...” 

A sharp intake of breath from the other end interrupted Nico. 

“Non-vegan fries? Who do you think I am, Ronald McDonald? Order some from ubereats if you’re so keen on them. I’m not letting that shit taint my kitchen counters.” And with that the other end hung up. 

“Are you fucking kidding me”, Nico said to himself, sitting there with his phone in his hand and staring at it incredulously. 

He blinked and considered his options. Not ready to get into an argument with his security staff on top of everything else just because he ordered take away he stood up and left his office, went down the hallway, ducked into the library to avoid getting seen by the Finnish security officer that was always hanging around in front of Valtteri’s office and then slipped down into the basement where the kitchen was located. 

It was about time that Nico came down here anyway. They had gotten a new cook about a month ago and he kept feeding Nico weird things. Never any meat, only vegetables. And tofu. And soy beans, so many soy beans. Nico actually suspected it was a vegan diet because he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten proper eggs either. He’d never had time to complain about it, after all he had more important things to do than argue with his staff about their food choices. And food was food, between all the fancy dinners with other politicians Nico was usually happy with some cereal. 

But not right now. Whoever the new cook was and whoever was on duty right now they’d both get into trouble. 

Determined to leave the kitchen with something deliciously unhealthy, Nico opened the door. “Excuse me?”, he called when he didn’t see someone immediately. 

After a short moment a man appeared from behind a door. “What the- oh.” He was wearing light grey slacks that accentuated his thighs and a pristine white shirt; the sleeves rolled up and baring his tattooed forearms. 

When Nico managed to stop staring and actually looked him in the face he was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “If you’re looking for those chips you’ll be out of luck.” 

Nico huffed. “I’d be agreeable with anything that’s not... plant-based.” 

The smirk on Handsome Cook Guy’s face disappeared and was replaced by a frown. “I’m a vegan cook.” 

“So you’re the new chef?!” Nico narrowed his eyes at the guy. “What’s your name again?” 

“It’s Hamilton. Lewis Hamilton”, he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The fabric around his biceps pulled taught. 

Angry at himself for checking Hamilton out and angry at Hamilton for being cheeky and _vegan_ , Nico tensed his jaw. “Well, Lewis”, he drawled in the most condescending voice he could manage, “now that I know your name I know how to fill out the complaint if you can’t fix me something non-vegan immediately.” 

Hamilton only laughed, and a dimple appeared on his cheek. “You’re being rude.” 

Nico sighed and ran his hand through his hair before smoothing it back down. Yeah, okay, that Mean Employer Act wasn’t really him. “Sorry. You’re pissing me off, and I had the worst day. I’ve not eaten anything since that avocado omelette this morning. Please... just do your job, will you?” 

“Wait a second”, Hamilton said, the frown back on his face. “You didn’t eat my lunch? Or dinner? Why not? Was it not good?” 

Rolling his eyes, Nico shook his head. “I didn’t have time. Busy life, you know.” 

“But you have to eat!” Hamilton worried his lip with his teeth for a moment and then turned around to the gigantic fridge in the corner, his cheeky behaviour apparently forgotten. He opened the door and his entire body disappeared into the fridge when he leaned forwards. “Now I get why you’re so grumpy”, his muffled voice came out from behind the thick door. “You’re not eating enough.” 

Within a couple seconds Lewis was holding a stack of pancakes on a plate and a pot of something else, closing the door behind him with his food.

He put the pancakes on an oven tray and put the oven on the lowest heat setting before he turned the stove on as well, adjusting the pot to sit on the induction field. “Sit down”, he commanded. “I’m going to feed you.” 

The sudden change in demeanour made Nico blink in confusion. “Listen, Mr. Hamilton, I’m okay with a sandwich or something. I don’t want to make a fuss-“ 

“Nope”, Hamilton interrupted him. “You’re getting a proper meal. You’ve entered my kitchen and you were rude, now you have to make up for that. By eating. And also, call me Lewis.” 

“Well, Lewis,” Nico sat down on one of the two chairs at the small table on the far wall and stretched his legs out in front of him, letting the name roll over his tongue with contentment, “I have high expectations for your food now.”

Lewis chuckled. “Was this a dig at the quality of my food?”

“Maybe. Not sure if I can trust you yet.” Warily, Nico watched Lewis stir whatever was in the pot as the content began to boil and bubble. The kitchen started to smell like curry. 

“Don’t be like that, man. I thought we’re over this, now that I’m making you food. _Good_ food, I promise.” Lewis turned around with a smirk and waved the wooden spoon in his hand. “You said you had a horrible day. Want to talk about it?” 

Shrugging, Nico replied: “Not really. Was just work stuff. Running a country isn’t as easy as it seems.” 

“It’s certainly not easy on an empty stomach,” Lewis gave back and started to chop up something with green leaves, his knife moving with frightening velocity. In a dazzling motion, Lewis brushed the green leafed thing into the curry and stirred again.

“You could get two plates, glasses and cutlery out”, he then suggested with a look over his shoulder. 

“Uh - where?” Nico folded himself back out of the chair, his back protesting a bit. He really needed to get a work out in to move his stiff muscles. Rolling his shoulders and cursing the tight fitting suit jacket he was wearing, he stripped out of it and put it over the back of his chair before he reached up and got the tableware down from where Lewis had pointed at. 

“What”, Nico deadpanned when he noticed Lewis looking, prepared for a sarcastic comment 

For a moment it seemed like Lewis’ cheeks were reddening, but that must’ve been the steam from the pot. “Just enjoying the view, Mr Rosberg.” He winked at Nico and then turned back to closely inspect the pot. 

Did he just flirt with Nico? 

“Did you just flirt with me?” 

Damn, Nico really had to work on his brain-to-mouth filter. Impressive how far he’s made it in politics considering it was absolutely non-existent sometimes. 

Lewis slowly turned around, and this time Nico was sure that there was a blush hiding beneath his cheeks. “Didn’t mean to offend you, sorry.” 

Nico blinked. “No, please, go on.” 

Busying himself with the pot and bringing it over to fill their plates with the delicious smelling curry, Lewis considered his options. The prime minister _had_ checked him out earlier, and he seemed more surprised than upset, but Lewis was more one for disobedience and cheek than sexual harassment. And it was the prime minister, after all. 

After putting the pot back and sitting down in the chair across from Nico, he finally settled on: “I might if you eat my food, Mr Rosberg.”

Nico sniffed the food and smiled at him. “I’ll ask you to call me Nico before I try it, just in case I have to fire you after that first bite.” 

That made Lewis snort. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“Don’t forget I’ve had your food before”, Nico replied with a grin and grabbed the fork, without further ado taking a bite of the steaming curry after blowing on it a couple of times so he wouldn’t burn his tongue. 

Lewis was holding his fork in his hand but he hadn’t taken his eyes off Nico, watching him lick his lips and look down in surprise. “That’s really good!” 

“Told you.” Satisfied with Nico’s judgement, Lewis also started to eat. 

Nico sighed when he was halfway through his plate and looked up. “Thanks, man. I expect all my food to be this delicious now, though.” 

With a shrug, Lewis licked his fork clean. “It already is, you just never bothered to tell me what you like and what you don’t. I just assumed you’d want the ‘as healthy as possible’ menu since you hired a vegan chef.” 

That actually made sense. Nico frowned. “I don’t like beans”, he said slowly. “I’m not too wild about mushrooms, at least anything that isn’t a portobello mushroom. And I really don’t like cilantro.” 

“That’s a start”, Lewis smiled. He watched Nico as he emptied his plate, thinking about a couple of changes he could make. “Anything that you like in particular?” 

Pointing at his empty plate, Nico chuckled. “I love curry, and rice in general. And I love anything with potatoes... especially chips.” 

With an eye roll and an indulgent smile Lewis grabbed their plates and stood up. “I’ll see if I can whip up a nice recipe with some sweet potato fries.” 

“Awesome.” Curious what was coming next, he watched Lewis put the plates in one of the big sinks before he turned off the oven and took out the tray with the pancakes. Immediately the kitchen started to smell sweet and pancake-y.

Lewis distributed the pancakes onto two plates and then opened the fridge again to get out a spray can. “Don’t look, I’m going to sin.” 

“That announcement is going to make me look extra closely.” 

When Lewis looked over his shoulder Nico winked at him, and he could feel Nico’s gaze on him when he sprayed the coconut cream onto each pancake into a flourished spiral. 

“Maybe I’ll let you have that extra close look after the pancakes. Would you like that?” 

Nico almost choked and had to take a deep breath to avoid coughing, his eyes now roaming over Lewis’ backside. Distracted by the way the slacks clung to his thighs and arse, Nico licked his lips when Lewis turned around and interrupted his wandering thoughts as if he hadn’t just made that comment: “Voilà!” 

He got two strawberries to place them on top of the small mountains of coconut cream before he served the plates to Nico.

“Ohhhhhhh”, Nico made in excitement and tried to focus his thoughts on the pancakes and not other forms of dessert. “That looks delicious.”

Handing Nico a new fork, Lewis shrugged modestly. “Don’t expect too much, usually I’d made the coconut cream myself.”

“Using canned cream truly is the original sin.” Nico smirked when Lewis tried to kick him in the shin as a response. 

Lewis pointed his own fork at Nico. “Eat your pancakes, before I have to find a better way to shut you up.” 

“And what would that be?” Nico’s smirk morphed into a grin, slowly pushing his finger into the coconut cream before pulling it back out and licking the cream off. 

His stare fixed on Nico’s lips, Lewis swallowed thickly. He needed to make sure he was reading the situation correctly. “Isn’t propositioning your employee ... bad?” 

With a shrug, Nico poked his fork into the strawberry and held it out for Lewis to eat. “Do you think me propositioning you is bad? Or is that making you think of that interesting way to shut me up that you haven’t told me about yet?”

After a short moment of consideration Lewis ate the strawberry, looking into Nico’s eyes while he did. “You’re bold.” 

“You’re cute.” 

Lewis got up, his pancakes cooling forgotten on his plate; he walked around the table until he was standing in front of Nico and took the risk. “I was actually thinking about shutting you up with my cock.” 

Nico stood up as well and closed the gap between them, his hands sliding over Lewis’ hips and his lips hovering over Lewis’. 

“That sounds reasonable”, Nico said in a low voice. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please”, Lewis whispered and stretched a bit to touch their lips together. The tension between them toppled over into passion and suddenly they were kissing like they needed the touch of their lips together to survive. 

Lewis ran his hands through Nico’s blonde hair, pulling on it a little and making him moan, while Nico’s hands settled on Lewis’ arse.  
They explored each other’s bodies as much as possible with all their clothes on; Lewis pulled Nico’s shirt out of his slacks while Nico kissed his way down over Lewis’ neck, following the dark ink with his tongue until he had to pull the hem of his shirt down to reveal a lion.  
A soft sigh escaped Lewis when Nico just ripped his shirt open, desperate to see what other tattoos Lewis would have on his chest, the little buttons falling onto the tiled floor with a clicking noise. 

“That was my uniform”, Lewis protested out of breath, moving into Nico’s touch and tensing up his six pack to make the muscles stand out more. 

“Mmmmh. I’ll buy you a new one.” Distracted, Nico followed the ridges of the hard muscles under his fingers until his fingers hit Lewis’ slacks. “My turn”, Lewis interrupted before Nico could undress him further, and pulled Nico’s shirt over his head, almost trapping him in it. They wrestled with a shirt for a moment, giggling, and when Lewis had thrown it away he pulled Nico in for another kiss, this one harder, and more needy. He accompanied the kiss by grinding against Nico’s thigh, already half-hard and panting against Nico’s mouth.

For a moment Nico tried to rock against him as well, but when they didn’t find the same rhythm immediately Nico got impatient and walked Lewis backwards until he hit the counter. By pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall behind them, he revealed more of Lewis’ skin and started to suck a hickey into his collar bone while grinding their hips together.

“Do you want me up on the counter top”, Lewis asked, his breath going quickly and his lips shiny and red. His dark eyes were fixed on Nico, his fingers dancing over Nico's cheeks, ready to pull his face closer for another bruising kiss. 

“God yeah”, Nico moaned, his hands staying in Lewis’ body when he quickly kicked off his trousers and pants before he helped him up on the kitchen counter. 

Taking a moment to just look at Lewis, Nico ran his fingers lightly over his chest before he closed his first around Lewis cock: “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks.” With a smirk, Lewis tried to move his hips against Nico’s hand at the same time, but he was keeping his hand still. Lewis let out a tiny frustrated sigh. “I don’t suppose you have lube on you. Or a condom.” 

“Damnit.” Nico finally started to move his hand; the slow rhythm teasing Lewis. “You can just suck me off,” Lewis said, desperate to make Nico do more than just swipe his thumb along his cock head. He bucked his hips, but Nico smirked at him and slowed down even more.  
In an attempt to distract Nico from his clear mission to tease him Lewis reached furhter back on the counter and grabbed the coconut cream spray can, quickly spraying some of it on Nico’s lips before he knew what was happening. 

A surprised sound escaped him, and after a moment Nico slowly licked the sweet cream off his lips. “I bet you taste even more delicious.”

He leaned forwards to kiss Lewis again, trying to smear some of the coconut cream onto his face as well before Lewis giggled and sprayed even more in his lips. “Get on with it.”

“Okay okay”, Nico said through the foamy cream and laughed before he leaned down and without further preamble sucked Lewis into his mouth. 

Lewis almost yelled when he felt the soft touch of Nico’s lips so suddenly on his twitching dick. “Holy shit!”

Even though the angle was a bit awkward due to Lewis sitting on the high kitchen counter, Nico took his time to slide Lewis’ length further and further down with his lips every time he bobbed his head. 

Lewis’ was holding onto the counter top tightly and stared down at Nico when he started to ramble, his voice almost breaking: “Holy fucking shit, the Prime Minister is sucking me off, oh my god, that feels so good please yes Nico!!” 

With a popping sound, Nico pulled off, letting one of his hands take over the gesture and using the other to fondle Lewis’ balls. “You’re so hot even when you’re running your mouth at me like that.” 

Then he leaned back in, swallowing Lewis as far down as he could and moving his hand on the part he couldn’t reach. 

“Oh fuck”, Lewis moaned. “Can I please put my hands in your hair? Please don’t stop!” 

Looking up at Lewis from under his eyelashes, Nico tried to nod as much as possible. Immediately Lewis slid his hands into Nico’s hair, not pulling, just holding onto him. 

It didn’t take long like that until Lewis cursed. “I’m gonna come, fuck, stop, wait-“ 

Nico pulled off again, a smirk on his lips when he placed a tiny kiss onto the tip of Lewis’ twitching cock, shining with spit. 

“Now what?”, Nico asked, his voice rough and low and it sent a shiver down Lewis’ spine when he licked along the inside of his thigh before leaning up to kiss him. 

Lewis started to quickly open Nico’s fly, too much in a hurry to get him out of his slacks properly, and moaned when he could finally close his hand around Nico’s straining erection. “C’mere”, Lewis mumbled and tugged on Nico’s hair with his left hand. “Want to feel you against me.” 

“Oh fuck”, Nico breathed, finally feeling Lewis’ hand on his dick was almost too much. He stepped in between Lewis’ legs and let him hold their cocks together, the velvety friction making him see stars. Lewis couldn’t close his hand around them all the way so Nico helped him by putting his hand on Lewis’. “You feel so good”, Lewis groaned. “Kiss me.” 

Their sloppy kiss tasted of coconut, and their movement got frantic, bodies rocking into each other’s hands, dicks sliding against each other.  
Nico bit Lewis’ lower lip, pulling a whining noise out of him that he immediately craved to hear again. “Make me come”, he whispered against Lewis’ lips, his voice betraying his need. 

It only took a couple more strokes from Lewis before Nico came all over his hand, Lewis following suit when Nico’s come made the movement of his hand on Lewis’ cock even wetter. “Nico,” Lewis sighed when he reached his climax, holding onto Nico’s shoulders tightly.

For a moment they didn’t move, both trying to catch their breath before Nico pulled back a little.

“I’m so sticky,” he complained. “I’ve got this stupid cream everywhere!” Snatching Lewis’ shirt from the counter to wipe his face, Nico thought that he’d not had sex in far too long. This had felt good. Really, really good. Or maybe it was Lewis who made him feel good, with his smirk and the lack of respect he exhibited. Maybe he should keep him for a bit longer. 

“Sorry not sorry.” Lewis stretched, tensing his muscles and he felt a shiver run over his body when he noticed Nico’s look. “Again?”, he asked in a smug voice. 

“Shower first.” He picked up Lewis’ slacks and threw them at him, pretending to be preoccupied with zipping his own trousers back up. “My shower is really big. And I think you might like my bed too. If you want.” 

Lewis jumped off the kitchen counter before he stepped closer and rested his hand on Nico’s naked chest, looking up into his eyes. “I do want”, he said softly and leaned forward to kiss Nico again. Nico exhaled, relieved that they were on the same page, and kissed him back; their kiss a lot less urgent than the ones they had shared before - for now. 

It didn’t take long for them to stumble upstairs and into the shower. They even made it into the bed for round two and holding Lewis in his arms afterwards, Nico could feel himself drift off to sleep. Who would’ve thought that this shitty day would take a pleasant turn like it did.  
The next morning, they were both woken up by the sharp sound of a ringing mobile phone. 

“Yeah”, Nico mumbled into it, his eyes still closed, his arm wrapped around Lewis who was making a grumbling noise and trying to hide against his chest. 

“Who did you sleep with”, a loud female voice asked on the other end of the phone line. Nico flinched away from the phone, it being as loud as it was, and groaned, hiding his face in his pillow to escape Lewis’ now interested gaze. “You’re my PR officer, not my wife, Vivian”, he replied with an annoyed groan. 

There was a sigh on the other end. “Remember we need good press surrounding your private life. Is he cute? Do you think you can marry him?”

That made Nico sit up, share an incredulous look with Lewis - and two years later almost die from embarrassment when Vivian would be telling this story at Lewis’ and Nico’s wedding reception.


	3. Early Morning Cuddles w/ son!Pascal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal wakes his parents up quite early in the morning. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the first to use Pascal as their son, but it’s one of my fave tropes, so hopefully I’m also not the last. <3 
> 
> P.s. I’ve been writing these on my phone in the middle of the night bc thats who i am as a person. If there’s a bunch of typos in here pls forgive me - or slap me with a pillow. x
> 
> P.p.s. Its Lewis who has an obsession with pancakes, not me. I solemnly swear!!

“Papa? Daddy?” 

The noise of tiny feet on their wooden floor got louder until the potter-patter arrived next to Lewis’ head. 

“I’m not here”, Lewis grumbled, pulling the pillow further over his head without realising that he was pulling it out from under Nico’s head. 

“Ow!” Nico’s head hit the mattress and with a sigh he opened one eye, looking at his son. “What is it sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?” 

“No, Papa.” The fest walked around the bed to the other side and Lewis relaxed a bit more into the covers now that he wasn’t under direct threat to be jumped upon by his son anymore. Better his husband than him. Life was hard around here, it was every man for himself.

Lewis could still feel how the duvet got pulled on. “I’m hungry,” their son declared loudly and Lewis winced. 

Meanwhile the loud noise prompted Nico to open his second eye. “Pascal, it’s too early for breakfast. Go drink half a glass of water and go back to sleep, sweetie.” 

Pascal sighed. “But I’m not _thirsty_ !”

For a moment Lewis could only hear the rustling of the bed sheets. “D’you wanna take a nap with us until it’s time to get up?” 

“Hnnngh!”, commented Lewis. 

“Yes!”, Pascal said enthusiastically in a very loud voice. 

Nico sat up and let Pascal crawl into the middle of the bed, a tired but still very calculating grin on his face. “Your Daddy also stole my pillow, will you get it back for me?” 

Pascal crossed his legs and looked at his dad with a serious face. Lewis was nestled in between three pillows and half the duvet, only a mop of dark curls visible. “Of course Papa”, he replied to Nico, and started to tug on the duvet that was covering most of Lewis’ body.

Lewis felt it was necessary to express his disagreement. “Annntghk!”, he said, and tried to burrow deeper into the sheets to escape his son’s grabby hands. Nico smirked and yawned, scooting back down and grabbing a throw pillow to rest his head on while Pascal was fighting to get his favourite one back, the one with the good neck support. Lewis always seemed to steal that one in particular.

“Daddy!”, Pascal squeaked in delight when he pulled on a corner of the pillow and Lewis made a rumbling noise, trying to put as much weight as possible onto the pillow to keep it from sliding out form under his head. 

“Try a different technique”, Nico chimed in with some strategic help, his eyes already closed again and a smile on his lips. “Tickling might work.” 

“No!”

This time Lewis had even lifted his head off the pillow to speak, but it was already too late, Pascal was starting an attack by diving half under the duvet and poking his chubby fingers in between Lewis’ ribs. The thin shirt he was wearing, emblazoned with Nico’s face and a big “2016”, did absolutely nothing to protect him. 

“Nico help! You -” Whatever else he planned on saying, Lewis’ was interrupted by his own giggles and his tries to wiggle backwards. After he had freed his arms from the blanket burrito around him he snatched Pascal and pulled him up, lifting him until he was dangling in the air and laughing loudly. 

“Good Morning”, Lewis finally said now thar he was looking his son in the eye. “Good Morning Daddy”, Pascal replied politely and smiled the most angelic smile, kicking his legs a bit in the air.

With a sigh, Lewis moved Pascal back into the middle of the bed and put him down; his gaze caught Nico’s on the way back into his duvet cocoon. “What”, he asked and scrunched up his nose. 

“Bless that weight training”, Nico gave back and wiggled his eyebrows, but Lewis had already disappeared back under his pillows.

Pascal looked at his Papa with big eyes. “You don’t have to go twain today right?” 

Nico shook his head and opened his arms so Pascal could cuddle with him. Subtly correcting his son’s pronunciation, Nico said: “No, we don’t have training today, we have the entire day to spend with you.”

“Good.” Pascal nodded and cuddled closer to Nico. “And we’re going to the beach?” 

Hugging his son closer, Nico smiled indulgently. “Yes sweetheart. If you let us sleep for a couple more minutes then we will.” 

That subtle threat seemed to work, Pascal actually held still for a bit and Nico had almost gone back to sleep when a pillow hit him in the face.

“Hey!”, he complained immediately, eyeing the smirking culprit from under his pillow. 

Lewis stretched his arms over his head and grabbed the next pillow, clearly waiting to be attacked in a pillow fight. “Heard you wanted your pillow back.”

Pascal jumped up, kicking Nico in his stomach in the process, and squealed in excitement. “Pillow fight! Pillow fight! Pillow fight!”, he chanted, and snatched Nico’s newly returned one only to throw it back at Lewis. 

Softly groaning, Nico held his stomach and tried to protect himself from another pillow to the face. “You couldn’t have just joined the cuddling”, he complained, but Lewis was too busy playing tug-of-war with Pascal and the poor pillow. 

Making a mental note to order a new one (and to hide it from both his husband and their kid), Nico sighed and threw himself into the chaos - by hugging both Lewis and Pascal at the same time and squishing them together. 

“Oomph!”, made Lewis, surprised that he had been pinned to the mattress, and Pascal immediately used the moment of surprise to steal another pillow from under Lewis’ head. 

All three of them squabbled over it before they fell back onto the bed, laughing and slightly out of breath. “Well, now I’m awake”, Lewis announced and looked over to Pascal for support. 

“Me too!”, Pascal called out, clapping his hands excitedly. “Are we going to the beach now?” 

After he blew a strand of hair out of his face Nico looked from Pascal - smiling and definitely not going back to sleep - to Lewis, grinning and also looking very awake for someone who had refused to come out of his blankets only half an hour ago. “Well,” Nico announced, trying to be reasonable, “weren’t you hungry before? How about some breakfast first?” 

That seemed to be the right thing to say as both Lewis and Pascal immediately perked up. “Pancakes?”, they said at the same time, both a hopeful tone in their voice and their dark eyes big and pleading. 

Nico smirked. “Last one in the kitchen has to make the batter.” 

Considering how fast Pascal’s reaction time was at only five years old when baited with pancakes, it was very likely that he would become an even better driver than both his dads together.


	4. Personal assistant!Nico x F1!Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Nico is F1 driver Lewis’ PA. It’s his first day. There’s chaos. (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some food talk (sry that i always warn for that im just paranoid but i write about food a lot. Am i hungry?) 
> 
> Rated teen & up 
> 
> Enjoy babes x   
> (I think this is the last proper AU for now, i feel like i always make them weird oof. I have some baby!brocedes and some of my usual ‘they married in canon’ trope planned tho!)

Nico nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh and checked his watch for the seven billionth time in the past fifteen minutes. It was his first day as a personal assistant for _Lewis Hamilton_. He’d had a Skype interview with his old PA, and an in person interview with what felt like half the Mercedes team as soon as he’d arrived. Almost everyone had warned him that Lewis wasn’t as nice in person as he appeared to be on camera. Nico didn’t care. This was his dream job. He loved formula one, and he was sure that he’d have been an awesome driver in a different life. But with the way his life had played out he had focused on his schooling instead of karting, his management and business degree maybe even over qualifying him for this job. It was what he wanted though, to manage his favourite driver’s life. There was literally nothing better. 

“I’m sorry he’s late”, a deep voice said suddenly from behind. Nico whipped his head around and was faced with Toto Wolff himself. “He has horrible habits. His last PA did not have the skills to change them.” 

Nico blinked and stood up, holding out his hand to shake. “Hi, Mr Wolff, it’s okay, I’ll make sure today is the last time he’s late.” He smiled a smile that made him look a lot more confident than he actually was. 

Toto nodded and shook Nico’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr Rosberg. I have high hopes.” 

“Very nice to meet you too,” Nico hurried to say. 

With a smile, Toto waved his hand back at the sofa Nico had been sitting on. “I’ll see to it that you get something to eat while you wait.” 

“That’s not nece-“, Nico started to protest, but Toto just shook his head and disappeared behind a door. 

Nico sat back down, now even more nervous, and mentally prepared himself to wait for even longer. However a girl came by soon enough, and she was holding a plate full of cupcakes. 

“Are you Nico?”, she asked and smiled politely. “This is for you. To calm your nerves, says Toto.” 

“Thank you”, Nico replied, trying to sound calm and sure. She nodded at him and left with a “call me if you need something”. 

“Not like I know her name”, Nico mumbled to himself and checked his wristwatch again. 

Guess it couldn’t hurt to try one of the cupcakes, right? Lewis surely wouldn’t show up now. 

After he let his gaze wander through the room one more time, Nico picked out the biggest cupcake that had sprinkles on top. It smelled sweet, like vanilla and maybe apricot, and Nico closed his eyes when he bit into it to savour the taste. The cupcake was heavenly. 

And very crumbly, Nico could feel it breaking between his fingers where he was holding it. 

To avoid getting crumbs on his suit, he immediately shoved the entire cupcake into his mouth. 

The second he closed his lips around it, he knew it was a mistake. Desperately trying not to choke on the entire cupcake, Nico took a deep breath through his nose and started to chew; feeling ridiculous with his cheeks full like a hamster’s. 

When he looked back up to check if anyone saw this little incident, having chewed enough of the cupcake to be sure hat he would neither cough it all over his suit nor choke on it, Nico felt his heart stop. 

On the other side of the room, straight up staring at him with clear interest and amusement written on his face was no other than Lewis Hamilton. 

Nico blushed deep red, trying to speed up his chewing and quickly wiped his hand over his mouth to make sure there were no crumbs or frosting smeared over his face. 

He was going to die. His future employer, the man he’d been admiring since he entered Formula One, the man he’d always wanted to work for _had seen him shove an entire cupcake in his mouth_. 

Lewis strolled over, his pace relaxed and a smirk on his face. 

“Hi,” he said in a casual voice and stopped in front of Nico, who had quickly stood up, still trying to swallow the last bits of cupcake in his mouth. “Did you like that cupcake?” 

Nevermind, Nico wasn’t going to die, he was going to kill Lewis. No witnesses, no problem, right? 

After swallowing and licking his lips one more time, Nico tried a smile and an explanation. “Uh. The cupcake was falling apart so I didn’t really have a choice-“ 

Okay, that sounded incredibly ridiculous, even to his own ears. 

Lewis literally threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

Embarrassed, Nico moved his weight from one foot to the other and adjusted his skinny tie. 

“Aren’t you just precious”, Lewis said when he finally caught his breath again. “I’ve never seen you before, do you work here?” 

Nico groaned and hid his face behind his hands for a moment. “Yeah,” he mumbled, then he put his hands down and steeled himself. He was not a coward, and if he was going to be the Cupcake Boy for the rest of his time here, then so be it. “I’m your new personal assistant.” 

That seemed to stun Lewis into silence. He raised his eyebrows and let his gaze wander over Nico’s face down to his chest, travelled over his legs and then back up. “Well, you’re certainly a step up from the last one. At least you’re nice to look at.” With that comment Lewis turned around and left in the direction of Toto’s office. 

Nico let out a deep breath. “Twat”, he cursed under his breath, not sure if he meant Lewis or himself, but he followed Lewis into the first of their days together. 

#

At first, Lewis didn’t seem too thrilled about having a new PA. Nico got that it was annoying, his redundant questions on how Lewis liked things. But Lewis had to suck it up and answer everything once before Nico would be able to get things done to Lewis’ liking. And to Toto’s. He could almost feel Toto watching them like a hawk. 

However after a bit of grumbling from Lewis (“I don’t need a baby sitter!”) and one or two slightly daring answers from Nico (“Lucky for both of us that I’m not here to stop you from drooling on your onesie then.”) he seemed to adjust. Slowly. Nico was pretty sure that Lewis just tried to rile him up, to test him, and that’s why he had behaved like a first class prat. After Nico had found out how Lewis liked his coffee he’d mellowed out a bit and seemed a lot more agreeable to Nico’s methods. 

Still called Nico ‘cupcake’ whenever possible, though. 

“I guess you’re really a step up from my last PA, cupcake. You’re at least concerned with the right questions”, Lewis finally admitted, perched on the big desk in the meeting room with a cup of coffee that Nico had used to bribe him. They had just finished their little question-answer session about Lewis’ habits and requirements. Nico stopped typing along on his iPad and looked up. 

“A comment that isn’t condescending? Who are you and what did you do to Lewis Hamilton?” 

Half a day with him and Nico had him completely worked out. One needed to counter his little moments of twat-titude with a bit of sass. There was no need to hide his insecurities from Nico; he’d figure them all out in no time anyways; so he tried to get an equal standing with Lewis. Nico really had his work cut out for him, especially considering how much Nico had looked up to Lewis before, but he was quite sweet when he wasn’t busy being Cool and Unapproachable. And handsome, of course. 

“Still called you cupcake to make up for it.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Thank you for that.”

Lewis smiled his most charming smile and leaned forwards. “Do you think if I promise to never call you that again we could strike a deal? You don’t have to wake my up quite that early you know... an hour later, or two, maybe...” 

Firmly shaking his head, Nico reminded Lewis: “No more being late to meetings. Sorry, _cupcake_.” 

“Now that’s just rude.” Lewis reached for a pack of sugar that was lying around on the table and threw it at Nico’s head. 

“Hey!”

After he took a victory sip from his coffee, Lewis smirked. “Oops.” 

Mumbling something about kindergartens and idiotic formula one drivers, Nico got up and bent down to pick up the sugar pack. “I thought we’re over this”, he complained, and turned around only to see Lewis stare at him with big eyes, a puddle of coffee in his lap. 

“Lewis!” Nico immediately grabbed a tissue from the table, trying to soak up the - thankfully only lukewarm - coffee from Lewis’ jeans. Don’t think about his dick, Nico told himself. Don’t even start. 

“I’m so sorry”, Lewis apologised immediately, grabbing a tissue himself and knocking their fingers together when he too tried to save his jeans. Their dabbing only made it worse and Lewis was blushing, badly. “Oh god, stop”, he tried to bat Nico’s hands away. “This is really not helping.” 

Sitting back on his haunches, Nico shook his head with a smile. “At least this time it’s not me who’s embarrassing themselves. How did you even manage that?” 

Lewis could feel his cheeks burning when he tried to meet Nico’s gaze. “Do you realise how tight your slacks are?”, he finally blurted out, awkward and immediately even more embarrassed, not that Lewis thought that was humanly possible at this point but oh well. 

Nico felt himself blushing as well; that did not sound like over-confident Lewis and thinking about Lewis thinking about his arse made him feel a little hot. He quickly leaned forwards to pick up the empty cup that had rolled on the floor. 

Unfortunately Lewis leaned down to pick it up in the same moment, both of them choosing to busy themselves with the cup over the awkward tension in the room; they managed to knock their heads together. 

“Oof”, Lewis said, exasperated with his bad luck, and when he felt something soft against his lips he didn’t even fight it anymore. After all he had been wondering if Nico’s lips were as soft as they looked and getting confirmation on that on their first day of working together was... an experience. Better make the most out of it while it lasted.

Nico however flinched away immediately, his heart pounding in his chest when he realised what exactly his lips had just touched. “And I thought the cupcake incident was embarrassing”, he said, clearing his throat when his voice almost gave out on him. 

Lewis blinked, trying to clear his head, and nodded. “We’re definitely even in the embarrassing incident department. Let’s just never talk about it again?” 

“You- are you...?” With a deep breath Nico composed himself. He would _not_ ask his new boss if he had wanted to talk about the most awkward kiss in human existence. Or repeat it. Or anything like that. Lewis was his boss, and annoying, and seemed to know everything better, and Nico needed all his wit to keep up with him: he would not make things complicated. 

Suddenly Nico realised that their faces were still incredibly close together, he had not moved back as far as he’d thought. The cup was still lying on the floor, forgotten, just as the stain on Lewis’ pants. 

“I was looking forward to teasing you about it, to be honest. You deserve a little payback.” 

Nico did not know where those words came from, definitely not out of his mouth, his brain had certainly not approved of that, what the hell was wrong with him. First day! New boss! Important job! He was just overly emotional because he was still a bit nervous about it. That was the reason why his heart was pounding and why he had this weird feeling in his chest. 

Lewis looked up, his chocolate brown eyes dark. There were little golden dots around his pupils. It looked pretty. “I knew you were trouble the second you shoved that stupid cupcake in your mouth.” 

His gaze dropped down, lashes fanning over his cheekbones. Nico wondered what he was looking at. 

“If you don’t move your face away right this second I will kiss you properly.” 

Oh. 

This job was already a mess anyway, right? 

“My face is right here”, Nico whispered, and then Lewis closed his hands around his head, pulling him upwards a tiny bit until their lips met. This time it was a proper kiss, Lewis’ tongue against his, coffee from Lewis’ lips and the memory of the cupcake on Nico’s. 

They were both panting when they finally pulled apart. 

“I think I need to change my jeans”, Lewis said, trying to regain his composure. Damn him but maybe his new PA was the best thing that had ever happens to him. He had a Feeling about this. 

Nico grinned at him and winked. 

“... because of the coffee”, Lewis added and rolled his eyes, but there was a grin on his lips too. 

Nico shrugged and finally got up, his knees hurting from kneeling on the floor for so long. He pulled Lewis up with him. 

“After a first day like this I have no doubts that I’m going to make you say that sentence for more fun reasons soon.” 

Lewis almost choked on his tongue. He let Nico take his hand and drag him towards a change of clothes and a probably chaotic but very rewarding future. ~


	5. Nico wears eyeliner.jpeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico posted a couple pics in a costume for a vintage circus party on his insta (july 2019)... he's wearing eyeliner in those pics. my brain short-circuited, and so did Lewis'. 
> 
> Warnings: Rated M for some dirty talk
> 
> [this is the pic nico posted (with vivian obvsly) on his insta if u want a visual ;)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0Lh6xnoOOd/)  
> enjoy x

Lewis adjusted his greyish bandana with the fake gems on it in the full body mirror in their hallways and turned around to present his outfit to Nico when he heard him coming out of the bathroom. His outfit kind of looked like a curtain, to be honest, with the fringes on his shorts and the silvery threads woven into the too tight top, but Nico had said the greyish colour made his tattoos look good, so whatever, Lewis had worn it.

His boyfriend had taken ages in the bathroom, and Lewis was impatient to show off his costume. But what he saw when he took Nico in left him gasping for air, his own outfit forgotten. 

“Do you like it?” Nico looked a bit sheepish, tugging on a necklace with a feathery end that was dangeling around his neck. Several wooden bracelets accompanied it - those Lewis remembered; Nico had had a phase where he’d worn them all the time - and there was a stick on temporary tattoo on his upper arm, just below the simple black shirt, surrounding Nico’s biceps smugly. 

Lewis didn’t even look at the ugly pants he was wearing with this, he was so distracted by - 

“How long have we known each other”, Lewis asked, stepping closer, his eyes still glued to Nico’s face. 

“Uh”, Nico replied eloquently. “Long ass time?” 

Lewis hummed and brushed his finger tips over Nico’s cheek. It really shouldn’t have looked good, the tacky outfit and the _horribly smudged eyeliner_.

“How have you never worn eyeliner before, then.” 

Nico blinked. “Is it that bad?” He raised his hand as if he was about to wipe it away and Lewis immediately jumped forward to kiss him. 

“Definitely not bad”, he assured Nico when he pulled back. “Holy shit you look hot.” 

Now smirking, Nico cocked his head a bit. Lewis had inched his knee between Nico’s legs and had that look in his eyes, that needy expression where he didn’t care who saw or heard them, where he zeroed in on Nico and the rest of the world stopped to exist. 

“Do I now?” 

Nodding furiously, Lewis tugged on the black shirt. “It’s actually offensive to my feelings that you’ve hidden this look for so long.” 

Nico shook his head in amusement. “You look cute too.” 

Scrunching up his nose, Lewis sighed. “I look like a rug. You, however, look like a wet dream. Admittedly a wet dream from the early 2000s, but hey!” 

Nico started to laugh, and tucked his fingers under Lewis gem-embezzled top, pulling on the strap a little. 

“It’s a vintage circus party, baby. That should fit the dress code.” 

Lewis pressed himself closer against Nico’s fingers and looked up at him from under his lashes. It was still a miracle to Nico how he managed that when they were effectively the same height. “Whatever. I’m more concerned with that eyeliner. I can’t believe I’ve never made you wear some before!” 

“Oh come off it”, Nico gave back, now blushing. “It’s smudged and shitty. We’re gonna be drunk enough in a couple hours that your fashion senses won’t be offended anymore.” 

But Lewis shook his head, pulling Nico in for a kiss before he licked over his throat, sucked on the sensitive skin right under his jaw until Nico moaned lowly. 

“You’re right, it looks horrible”, Lewis said softly and bit Nico’s ear lobe. “But I can’t wait to have it smeared against my bed sheets.” 

Nico made a mewling noise and his hands slipped over Lewis’ arse, rocking their bodies together. 

“Gonna ride you so good”, Lewis continued, his voice hoarse and his words cut off by his effort to suck a hickey into Nico’s skin. “Gonna make you lose your mind under me, baby, but you’ll have to keep looking at me with those pretty blue eyes and that stupid black around it. I’ll ruin you.” 

When Lewis found Nico’s lips again Nico growled into his mouth, trying to dominate the kiss, but Lewis was having none of it. “Nuh-uh”, Lewis made and shook his head a bit, pressing his finger against Nico’s lips in a shushing motion. “I’m the one in charge today. Should’a thought about this before you put on slutty make up, Rosberg.” 

As always when Lewis used his last name in bed, Nico shuddered. “Fuck,” he moaned. “You’re going to kill me.” 

Abruptly, Lewis pulled back, bringing some inches of distance between them. 

"I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars." He smirked. “And I’ll do that _after_ the party.” 

Nico let his head fall backwards with a sigh, Lewis was really the worst tease sometimes. “Mean.” 

Pushing his thigh against Nico’s half-hard dick, Lewis flattered his eye lashes at him. “No you know what’s mean?” 

He whipped out his phone from god knows where, that curtain/rug outfit was certainly not spacious enough to have a pocket, and held it next to them in his typical selfie position. 

“Taking a selfie while you’re all riled up, and wearing that make up.” 

Lewis turned his leering gaze into the most innocent smile and snapped away, capturing the mussed look of Nico’s hair, the red tinge to his cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips. Nico’s eyes, surrounded by the black make up, were holding that soft expression he could never turn off when he was looking at Lewis. Even when he was pressing his erection against Lewis’ thigh, just below of what the selfie depicted.~


	6. Road trip snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write a road trip fic for ages (part of this is actually old af) but it’s harder than you’d think when you don’t have a proper plot lol. I kinda gave up on it, but these little moments I liked so I decided to post them, kind of as slice of life drabbles. x

“There’s a 120 limit.” 

Nico didn’t even have to look at Lewis’ face to know he was pouting. 

“For no reason!”, he immediately complained, but he didn’t accelerate further. “This corner is basically a straight. I’d understand a 120 in wet conditions but it’s dry!” 

“Hmmmm”, Nico made; it was by far not the first time they were having this conversation. 

Lewis huffed and overtook a motorhome, swerving back into the right lane after. “You’re not even listening! We’re in Germany for the unlimited motorways and now there isn’t any-“ 

Nico hid a smirk by looking out of the window at the green landscape that was passing by. He knew exactly how to rile Lewis up, and he loved making use of that extensive knowledge. “You also need to indicate when you change lanes.” 

“Now you’re just trying to annoy me.” 

Unfortunately Lewis knew him just as well.

Nico shrugged and stretched his arms a bit when he realised how stiff his shoulders were. “Was worth a try. I’m bored. Isn’t it my turn to drive again?” 

“Nope.” Popping the p, Lewis smirked. “My car, my rules.” 

Nico fished Lewis’ phone out of the glovebox and started to look for some good music. “I distinctly remember hearing you agree to ‘what’s mine is yours’ a couple years ago.”

“Cars were excluded from that.” Lewis’ wedding ring sparkled when the sunlight hit it just right when he moved his hands into a different position on the steering wheel, now gripping it on the bottom. 

“Is that so?” Nico scrolled past Lewis’ work out music to the playlist called ‘gay & fast’. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you steal _my_ Porsche.”

ABBA’s Take A Chance On Me started to blast out of the loudspeakers, too loud to hold a conversation, so Nico turned to volume down a bit. 

“That Porsche is _ours_ , you can’t just keep it to yourself”, Lewis argued back, his finger tapping along to ABBA’s beat on the steering wheel. When Nico didn’t reply he realised his mistake and groaned. “You distracted me with ABBA! Not fair!” 

Nico laughed.

#

“Can I take you somewhere, sugar?” 

Nico almost dropped the water he had just bought at the gas station they were stopping at because he started to laugh so hard. 

Lewis was sprawled over their car’s hood, knee propped up, his shirt riding up over his belly and his best seductive expression on when he crooked his finger at Nico in a ‘come hither’ motion. 

“Get off”, Nico finally replied when he could breathe again. “Please. Before you get arrested for public indecency or something.” 

Sliding off the car in one smooth motion, Lewis closed the distance to Nico and put his arms around Nico’s neck. “I was considering to give you a free car wash but then I didn’t want to get these jeans dirty. They’re Tommy Hilfiger.” 

Nico pecked Lewis’ lips. “Of course they are.” He tried to get Lewis’ arms off him so he could put the water bottles into the car, but Lewis could be worse than an octopus when he wanted to. (He wanted to quite often.) 

“Don’t make fun of my jeans when I know for a fact you check my arse out every time I wear them.” Lewis’ hand had somehow ended up under his shirt and considering Nico was still holding the water bottles he couldn’t exactly stop him. 

“I check your arse out no matter what you wear, baby, and now take your hand out of my shirt.” 

Lewis complied, probably because he was flattered, and took the water bottles from Nico. “You’re just trying to butter me up so I’ll let you drive.” 

“Your arse looks amazing”, Nico said casually and pushed his hand in Lewis’ jeans’ back pocket to retrieve the car keys, “you’re smoking hot, and I love you. Can I drive?” 

Lewis pretended to think about it. “Only because I love you too.” 

# 

“Are we there yet?” 

“I think people generally assume that I’m the childish one in this relationship”, Lewis said as calmly as possible. “People have no idea how wrong they are. If you ask me that one more time I’m going to deploy the ejector seat.” 

“That would be more fun than this boring road trip.” Nico blew up his cheeks. “171km left until the next stop. Ugh. That’s like two more hours!” 

“How about we play a game.” 

“... I’m listening.” 

“I spy with my little eye something...”, Lewis quickly looked around the car, “golden.” 

“Your phone.” 

“No.” 

“Your wedding ring.” 

“No.”

“ _My_ wedding ring.”

Lewis laughed. “Nuh-uh”, he negated. 

“Your necklace?”

“Still no.” 

“Give me another tip. Is it inside the car?”

“Yeah.” 

Nico quickly glanced around the car, trying to keep his attention on the road in front of him. “Something on the   
satnav?” 

“Nope.” 

“Is one of us wearing it?” 

“Uh, not exactly.” 

Nico groaned. “I don’t know. What is it?” 

“My sunglasses.” Lewis pointed at where they were lying in the little compartment underneath the satnav. 

“Lewis!” 

“What! I’m not wearing them right now!” 

“... okay, my turn.” Nico sighed and tried to think of something funny. “I spy with my little eye... the love of my life.” 

“Oh, you sap.” Lewis grinned brightly and put his hand on Nico’s thigh. “That’s too easy.”

#

Nico tried his best not to fall asleep, but Lewis' jumper between his head and the car window was so soft and smelled so good that his eyes kept falling shut. 

"Lew?", Nico mumbled and tried to sit up straight.

"It's not that far anymore.", answered Lewis and smiled lovingly at his husband. Nico’s hair was ruffled and he had the impression of the material of his jumper on his cheek. He looked absolutely adorable when he yawned.   
Nico looked at the display of the satnav and sighed. "We should’ve taken a day off to rest.” 

"Probably, yeah. We’re still pretty far from the hotel.”

"Pull over." 

Lewis sighed, but he didn’t argue and parked in a lay-by before looking at Nico. "And what are we going to do now?” He looked over at Nico, who shrugged and grabbed his phone and the jumper he’d been resting his head against.   
"We could use some sleep." Nico got out of the car and started to rummage through the trunk, pulling out a blanket and their pillows. "C'm on. I have an idea. Thank fuck we got a car with actual backseats." 

Lewis was still sitting in the driver's seat, but with a sigh he joined Nico and they pushed down the back seats to make a space for them to lie on. 

"I think we’re getting too old for this”, Nico noted as he flopped down onto their 'bed'. 

Lewis smirked and crawled in next to Nico. He closed the car doors behind him and propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at his husband. "Is a folded down backseat not comfortable enough for you, princess?" 

Immediately, Nico narrowed his eyes and grabbed Lewis' wrist, pulling him down and on top of him. "Shut up.", he whispered before he kissed him passionately.   
Without pulling away, Lewis chuckled, grabbing Nico’s hair and savouring his scent so close to him. He could feel his warm body under him and after the exhausting drive this was everything he needed. 

"Nico", he moaned when he felt Nico’s hand on his arse. 

"I'm right here."

They kissed sloppily, hands sliding under shirts and fingers fumbling belts open until they pulled away to get their clothes out of the way. 

"Fuck", Nico breathed, his eyes taking in Lewis' body on top of him. "Yes please", Lewis growled, their uncomfortable position in the car forgotten. “Can’t believe it’s day three of this road trip and we’ve not christened the car yet.” 

“Changing that right now.”~


	7. Baby Brocedes Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met two lovely people on tumblr today who reminded me that brocedes a) deserve happiness and b) are my favourite thing on the planet... so here I am, back on my bullshit!! Yay!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. This is for you guys, J and M!!! 
> 
> (comments are v appreciated <3)

The first time Lewis and Nico met both of them were wearing helmets. 

Both of them were busy trying to control their karts, actually, and neither of them was paying any attention to who exactly they had just hit in the apex of corner five. 

“Wanker!”, Lewis yelled under his helmet when he spun out of control, hitting the barriers a split second before the other driver hit him. If he wasn’t so busy trying to get his kart back on track so he could at least finish the race he would’ve shown him the middle finger. Only a muffled sound answered him from under the other guys white and blue helmet; and it would be later when they had both crossed the finishing line that they would meet face to face for the first time.

“That was your fault!”, the other boy shouted while Lewis was still pulling his helmet off his face. “Don’t you have eyes?!” 

With a couple of steps he was standing in front of Lewis’ kart and Lewis stood up quickly to be eye to eye with him. The boy was blonde, and his hair was a bit long, and he was what people would call pretty, Lewis supposed. “I was on the inside!”, Lewis gave back with as much conviction as possible. He hadn’t been, he had tried to squeeze in, but Blondie didn’t need to know that. “It was your own fault, and you messed up my race on top of yours!” 

Blondie seemed to take a deep breath to calm himself. “That’s not true and you know it”, he said. He crossed his arms. “You could at least admit it.” 

Tightening his jaw and keeping his head upright, Lewis faced him. “I was _almost_ on the inside. Next time I’ll be in front.” And with that he turned around and stalked away, head held high, yellow helmet under his arm. 

Nico blinked and looked after him, angry and full of adrenaline and somehow knowing that this wasn’t the last time wanna-be-Senna and him clashed. And he was right: At the next race the boy appeared next to Nico while they were preparing for the start. He was hovering and looked thoroughly uncomfortable. 

“What”, Nico asked deadpan and busied himself zipping up the top part of his race suit. He could never quite reach the last couple inches, his arms were too long or something, and his dad seemed to have disappeared. 

“Sorryforthelasttime”, wanna-be-Senna mumbled, wringing his hands. “Hope it’ll be a good race today for both of us.” 

Nico was speechless, and it took him a second to come back to his senses. The other boy had already turned around to leave, probably put off by his lack of a response. “Hey, wait", Nico exclaimed, a little embarressed with himself. "Uh, thank you. That’s very big of you, actually.” Awkwardly, Nico smiled when the other boy looked at him with gigantic brown eyes, and then extended his hand for a handshake. “I’m Nico”, he added quietly. 

“Lewis”, Lewis replied, his expression still unreadable, but he shook Nico's hand. Then he smiled, equal parts excitement and smugness lighting up his face. “I’m gonna win today”, he declared cheekily and disappeared before Nico could say anything else. 

Lewis did indeed win - and he not only _won_ , he pretty much obliterated the rest of the field, leading by several seconds and delivering a flawless performance. Holding his smaller second place trophy Nico threw a scrutinising glance over to Lewis on the highest podium step. He was beaming and waving down at a man who Nico supposed was Lewis' dad. 

Nico was almost happy for him. Almost. 

Their third race together was the one that decided their future. One might argue that their future had been decided from that fateful moment when their karts had touched for the first time, but it still changed everything for good. 

Nico was already done with his preparations, he was sitting next to his mechanic and observed the people around him, trying to stay as focused as possible. His dad was off schmoozing with the organisers of the karting league, and the mechanic wasn’t paying enough attention to Nico to admonish him for just lazing about right before an important race; which left Nico where he currently was: Sitting and watching Lewis who was talking to his dad, showing him something on the side of the kart. They seemed to be looking for something, Lewis was gesturing around, and then his dad shook his head and pointed to their car. Even though there was a good distance between them Nico could've sworn he heard Lewis sigh in annoyance.

Lewis got up and walked to the car, but before he could reach it a group of taller and definitely stronger boys stopped him. It was four of them against Lewis, but he didn’t even turn to look for help. Nico threw a quick glance to Lewis' dad, but he hadn’t noticed what was going on, still busy with the kart. 

And then - Nico couldn’t even remember getting up when he was already pushing in between the taller boys and Lewis. 

“Back off”, he declared loudly, his hands balled into fists. “Leave him alone.” 

“I can take care of this myself!”, Lewis angrily hissed into his ear and pulled on his arm, but Nico didn’t budge. He faced the bullies with an even expression. 

“Ohhh look who’s coming to help. It’s Prince Charming!”, the tallest of the boys mocked. “More like Princess Charming”, another one added with a malicious sneer.

Nico could feel Lewis vibrate with anger next to him. “Shut up. He’s done nothing wrong!”, Lewis shouted, but Nico pushed Lewis further behind himself to shield him and tried the diplomatic route instead: “Look, how about you just leave. I don’t know what your problem with Lewis is -“ 

“He doesn't belong here, the cheating little bastard!” 

For a moment everyone seemed to freeze when the tallest bully interrupted Nico like that, the insult hanging in the air between them for a split second. Then Nico’s fist hit the boy's nose with a crunching sound in what felt like slow-motion. The bully fell on his behind on the grass, fearfully looking up at crying out; his buddies were already running away, and suddenly a deep voice shouted: “What is going on here!” 

It was Lewis' dad and it clearly only took him a couple of seconds to assess the situation. “Leave”, he said in an authoritative voice to the quivering boy on the ground. Blood gushing out of his nose, he immediately scrambled to get away, and Nico finally took a step back. He looked down on his hand. That had hurt. He’d never punched someone before. 

Suddenly there was a hand covering his fist. “Nico!” Lewis was ignoring his dad completely and anxiously looked at the bruise that was forming on Nico's hand. “You shouldn’t have done that!” 

Nico looked up and tried to assess the trouble he was in; Lewis was clearly worried, but his dad had an composed expression on his face. “Ow?”, Nico said and shook his hand. “I didn’t know punching people hurt.” 

With a deep sigh, Lewis scrubbed his hand over his face. “You shouldn’t have interfered, you idiot.” 

“May I ask for your name?”, Lewis’ dad cut in before their squabbling could continue and shot his son a warning glare. 

Nico sheepishly extended his hand. “Nico Rosberg, Sir.” 

For a moment all three of them looked at Nico’s right hand, before Nico awkwardly took it back and cradled it against his body. “Right,” he said sheepishly. “Ow.” 

“I think we’ll forego the handshake for now.” Lewis’ dad was clearly suppressing a smile which made Nico feel a little bit better. “My name is Anthony Hamilton. I’m Lewis dad. And I’m going to get you a cool pack immediately.” 

Relieved, Nico nodded and felt his cheeks redden. “Thanks, Mr Hamilton, a cool pack would be good. Sorry for the trouble.” 

“Don’t worry.” 

Lewis rammed his elbow into his rib cage as soon as his dad had turned around with a tight nod and left for the cool pack.

“If you broke your hand for me I’m going to be so mad”, Lewis threatened, back to fussing over Nico's hand now. He didn't really seem to know what to do with himself, so he settled for holding onto Nico's forearm and lecturing him. “Who’s going to get second place if you can’t drive, hm?” 

Nico furrowed his brows and ignored the babbling, there were more pressing matters than Lewis tendency to be a bit of a twat when he was agitated. “Aren’t you worried about those guys? What if they come back?” 

Lewis shrugged and started to walk towards the car he had originally meant to go to, dragging Nico along by still holding onto his forearm. “They usually hang out around here when it’s a race day. They think they can get to me if they insult me, but they can’t. I’m already faster than they’ll ever be!” 

Worried, Nico bit his lip, while Lewis rummaged through the trunk until he'd found a big screwdriver. 

“If they regularly harass you that’s even worse!” Nico used his left hand to hold Lewis back, gripping his shoulder tightly to get his full attention back. “You need to be more careful.” 

But that turned out to be the wrong move when Lewis pushed Nico away, suddenly angry. “I don’t need your help!", Lewis snarled heatedly. "I’ve always been fine on my own before you decided to break your stupid hand today.” His eyes were sparkling with emotion and he crossed his arms; gone was the worried demeanour from a moment ago. 

“Fine”, Nico gave back crossly. He hadn't meant to imply that Lewis was helpless or anything like that! “You can be the one with the broken nose next time.” 

“Thanks for nothing, arsehole.” Upset, Lewis huffed and took off, the screwdriver clutched tightly to his chest. 

Nico let his head fall back and looked up into the cloudless sky. This was ridiculous. He exhaled with a groan and, against his better judgement, Nico followed Lewis to his kart. 

“Go away”, Lewis said as soon as he noticed the shadow, refusing to meet Nico's eyes. 

Nico sat down on a tyre. "No," he insisted, and watched the way Lewis expertly handled the screwdriver.

“Get off my kart!” 

“Stop being a dick.” 

With a glare, Lewis looked up. “I’m not a dick. Thanks for your help, Nico, you’ve been the hero, you can leave now. Good bye.” 

Nico narrowed his eyes. He was miffed that Lewis was being difficult and annoyed at himself that he couldn't just let this go, let Lewis go. “Okay then. Sorry for helping you, _dick_. I thought we could be friends, but I was clearly mistaken."

“What would you want to be friends for anyway”, Lewis snarled, insistent on having the last word. He managed to looked down at Nico even though he was kneeling next to the kart and gestured animatedly with the screwdriver. “You don’t even know me.” 

He should probably just give up, Lewis just seemed to get more and more upset now, but instead, cocking his head, Nico continued to push. “I know you liked me having your back on track."

“If that’s what you want to call coming second place then suit yourself.” Lewis glared at Nico one last time before he put the screwdriver down and got up. “Hi dad”, he said over Nico’s shoulder, the dismissal clear in his voice. “Thanks for the cool pack. Nico is leaving now.” He grabbed the cool pack from his dad and pushed it on Nico’s hand. “Bye.” 

Nico was inwardly fuming, but thanked Mr Hamilton for the cool pack and left. Okay then, if Lewis wanted to be a stubborn moody idiot, so be it. Clutching the ice against his throbbing hand, he swore to give more than his very best today. He’d win the race and prove that he could be just as stubborn as Lewis; surely that would make him see the incident in a new light. 

As it was, Nico managed to hide his hurt hand from his own dad. The racing gloves were a little rough against his bruised knuckles but the pain only reminded Nico of his goal: that first step of the podium. It was a tight race, and in the end it came down to the last straight and a battle between him and Lewis. He managed to clench the win by a couple of inches, and when he stepped out of his kart the first thing he did was go over to Lewis. This win was for him, after all. 

Lewis’ looked angry, still, or again, who knew.

“Awesome race”, Nico congratulated him and tried to subdue his smile a bit, he was beaming at Lewis and didn't want to come across as arrogant. “You did great!” 

“Stop talking to me.” Lewis turned around with a sour look and disappeared. Nico watched him go and his face fell a little, but as he'd said before. He was just as stubborn as Lewis, and this felt important now. It was about more than a stupid fight and his bruised hand. He didn't want Lewis to be angry anymore; he wanted to see that smile on Lewis' face again. It took until after the podium for Nico to grab a hold of him again. 

“Lewis!”, Nico yelled after him, running through the space where the karts were standing even though he knew that running in that area was strictly forbidden.

“Will you stop. Following. Me.”, Lewis growled and whipped around, his hands on his hips. He looked like he was ready for a fight. 

“No”, Nico replied and smiled, heart beating a little too fast. “I thought we could chat about the race a bit, I was wondering how late you braked in turn three! That was crazy! You were driving flat out!” 

For a moment Lewis forgot to be as prickly as possible and preened. “I know, that’s my favourite corner.” 

Nico smiled at him, and a flicker of regret on how all of this had turned out tugged on his heart. “Sorry I won.” 

That made Lewis soften his posture a bit before he sighed, deeply, with feeling. “Ugh, you idiot, don’t say that. You deserved it.” Awkwardly, Lewis patted Nico’s shoulder twice. 

“Yeah?” Perking up slightly, Nico’s smile got a bit brighter. 

Lewis rolled his eyes. “Ugh, yeah. Stop looking like a kicked puppy, jesus, you make me sad too.” 

Now that Lewis seemed to be listening, Nico stepped closer and quietly admitted: “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with, uh, the incident earlier.” Lewis was already opening his mouth for a - no doubt - scathing remark, but Nico quickly added: “If I promise to never punch anyone in the face for you again will you still be my friend?” 

Lewis’ mouth snapped shut and he looked at Nico with big eyes. 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” There was nothing more Nico could say, at this point.

Lewis looked at him for a moment with that same surprised expression before he sheepishly nodded. “If you don’t treat me like a damsel in distress then we can be friends, I suppose.” 

Nico beamed at Lewis, and Lewis smiled back, shyly and a little uncertain, but it was a smile. 

And that’s how it all started. 

As a matter of fact, Nico never punched anyone for Lewis ever again (however there came a point in time when they had a very lively argument if 'kicking someone in the balls' counted as a violation to that original promise or not, and soon after Lewis realised that having Nico protect him was not at all a bad thing). 

Lewis would invite Nico over for movie nights, and Nico would take Lewis on expensive vacations. They demolished a couple hotel rooms. They kissed for the first time and fought about it, and then they kissed some more. And fought about it. They became world champions - and fought about it - and they married, and also fought about that. 

The only thing they never fought about was how much they loved each other.~


	8. Literally Just A Love Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I read simplyverstappen's beautiful fic fire & gasoline yesterday (if you haven't yet go check it out!!!) and got my heart broken by the angst... I kind of had to balance it out with some fluff so here's a short cavity inducing Overly Emotional TM fluff slice of life piece with my two favourite babies.   
> Mone this is for u bc you're amazing!!! <3

Lewis is running, for some reason, and his fast movement startles Nico who was focused on his phone. “Ooooh!”, Lewis calls out; and then he’s sliding over their wooden floor in his socks, slamming into Nico with full force, counting on the fact that Nico will drop his phone to catch him. 

Of course Nico catches him. 

“Hug me!”, Lewis demands with a bright smile close enough that Nico could kiss it off his face if he wanted to. Which he does, but he wants to hug Lewis even more, so he wraps his arms properly around his waist and pulls him in. 

Nico loves the warm feeling of Lewis’ body against his. It’s familiar and safe and full of love, and Lewis just fits perfectly - his face tucked away into the curvature of Nico’s neck, and Lewis’ fingers start playing with a strand of Nico’s hair as soon as he’s gotten comfortable with his arms around Nico’s shoulders. Lewis’ breathing is starting to slow down a little; and with the way Lewis indulges in a moment of relaxation Nico calms down too, he goes more and more pliant with every soft breath Lewis takes. 

After all these years, Nico could still stand here and hug Lewis all day. It amplifies the warmth he feels every time he looks at Lewis, thinks about him, loves him. Not every hug is the same, some are only short and with one arm stretched out for the other, others a little more passionate with their focus taken up by pleasure, but this hug, Nico thinks, this hug is what his love for Lewis is about. All the things he can’t put into words he can put into this touch and press of bodies.

“Love you”, he whispers, and moves his head so he can kiss Lewis’ throat. 

“Mhhh”, Lewis hums in reply and he sounds so happy and carefree, like there’s nothing more important than Nico’s body against his. It makes Nico’s heart ache in the best possible way. 

Nico smiles when Lewis rubs his face against his chest, curling in a little. This is perfection. The way Lewis blinks sleepily up to Nico is perfect, the way he’s shifting his weight forward so he can slide his arms into a different position on Nico’s shoulders and cross his forearms behind Nico’s head, caging him in, is perfect and so is the kiss that follows. 

Reluctant to pull away Nico chases after Lewis’ lips when their kiss ends and Lewis chuckles. The puff of air caresses Nico’s face and again his heart aches. He wants to stay in this moment forever. 

“Why are you making such a weird face?”, Lewis mumbles, and moves back a bit to get a better look at Nico. 

“M not making a face”, Nico protests and pulls Lewis back in, pressing butterfly kisses all over his face. 

Lewis laughs and squeezes Nico, their embrace tightening again. “You’re absolutely making a face, I should know, I’m the one looking at it.” 

“Hrmpf”, Nico replies and busies himself with the task of slipping his hands underneath Lewis’ jumper. His skin is warm and smooth and Nico sighs, content, happy, almost blissed out with how lucky he is. 

For some time, they stay like that, unmoving but so close that it’s impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends. 

“You hungry, baby?”, Lewis finally asks and yawns. “I can make you dinner, if you want. Let me spoil you a little.” 

Nico hadn’t thought there was a way to make the moment even more perfect but here it was. A simple gesture, and still, it rocks Nico’s world. 

“You have no idea how much I love you”, he whispers, and he has to blink a couple of times to keep his welling emotions at bay. 

“Well”, Lewis says earnestly, pressing his hands to the sides of Nico’s head, framing his face while his thumbs caress Nico’s cheeks, “I know how much I love you, and since I don’t think there’s a way to love someone more than that without exploding-“ 

“Without exploding!” 

“Yes, without exploding, or if you like that better, to the moon and back-“

Nico laughs. 

“I love you”, he whispers again, and then kisses Lewis before he can come up with another approximation of his love because Nico knows that there’s nothing in this world their love compares to. It’s just them, and their hugs and kisses and their love, and that’s all they need.~


	9. quarantine drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the current Corona outbreak, Lewis and Nico are cooped up in self-isolation together. Small snippets of their quarantine
> 
> Please wash your hands guys and stay safe! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May edit in more drabbles if I get inspired for more, oops. Big thanks and a giant hug to Mone bc she inspired both of these and also had to endure me typing them out in our whatsapp chat. <3
> 
> Visuals for [Nico meditating](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2cdefd12d5b8da2fcb347ba18e971156/c753452a030a42ed-d3/s400x600/776abff2ebfd8c6e673f07b6a31a2921f2fb8b96.jpg) & [Lewis beautiful braids](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0ff0b6975a6beda5adacca65e4b78dde/c753452a030a42ed-7e/s400x600/48f3729721e65e984d0a8528ff02ce2d6e368087.jpg)

"This damn virus!", Lewis groaned when another BBC notification came through and hid his face in his pillow. Nico was sitting next to him on the sofa and was preparing a little speech in German because Nico is a great person and very responsible and wants to stay connected. Lewis already put up a nice post. It's not like he can do much which does make him feel guilty but he needed to stay focused on the season - or whatever's going to be left of it once things go back to normal - and on not murdering Nico while they were in self-isolation together. 

"Okay, I'm gonna start recording now", Nico announced when Lewis rolled on his back where he was stretched out on the couch, clutching the pillow to his chest.

"Hnnngh", Lewis grumbled and motioned the 'my mouth is zipped shut and I'm throwing the key away' gesture to show Nico that he was going to behave and not ruin the recording. 

Nico raised his eyebrow, clearly not trusting Lewis, but he held his phone up anyways and started to talk. 

Smirking, Lewis threw the pillow on the floor (Roscoe does need something to play with too!) and rolled back around to lie on his tummy to have a good view of Nico talking to his phone. Cute. Also a bit ridiculous. But cute. Pulling his own phone out, Lewis opened his chat with Nico and sent him _baby you look hot_.

The notification dinged, but Nico didn't react, he kept talking. Okay, yes, this is a serious matter, but... Lewis can't behave. It's not in his nature. He's just not wired that way, okay? 

_Baby don't ignore me_ , he added by text, and it dinged again. He was pretty sure that Nico looked over to him after that message arrived... Success. Nico finished his little speech (had Lewis mentioned yet that he loves Nico's caring nature? Always trying to help people. It's adorable and amazing and Lewis was so lucky to have him. But someone's gotta counteract all that goodness with some mischief, and Lewis had accepted the heavy responsibility that came with this position.) - and put his phone away. 

"You literally couldn't even leave me be for five minutes, could you." He turned to Lewis and crossed his arms over his chest, the motion accentuating his biceps and making him look even hotter than before. 

Nico was wearing a blue jeans shirt and his boxers, and nothing else; it's the typical 'business on the upper half and naked on the lower' look. Lewis _loves_ it, especially with the way his hair falls, a bit too long and reminicent of the way he used to have it when they were younger. 

Lewis cocked his head to the side and blinked, trying to put on his best innocent expression. "I had to convey some very important information..." 

Nico rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to Lewis' side of the sofa, standing next to him and looking down on him. "Do you know you really get on my nerves sometimes?" 

Lewis tried to work out if Nico was actually mad or not, but he stuck to his patented innocent look(TM). "That's rather the point of my existence?" 

He was just about to roll on his back again so he can face Nico better when Nico suddenly flopped down right on top of Lewis. "Oof!", Lewis made, startled by the sudden weight, and then he had half a second to get over his surprise before Nico started to tickle him. "Oh my god!", Lewis screeched, flailing his arms and legs about as much as possible - which is not much, considering Nico was sitting on him. 

Nico simply caught his arms and trapped them, holding them over Lewis' head with one hand while he was still trying to poke Lewis' ribs with his free hand which is facilitated by the fact that Lewis isn't wearing a shirt. "You are a menace." 

"Tickling is unfair!", Lewis said, out of breath and his tone of voice a little pressed, desperately trying not to let out another screech. 

"Is it?" 

Lewis could hear the smirk in Nico's voice. 

"Distracting me is unfair too." 

"Mh-huh!", Lewis agreed, distraced by the way Nico's weight shifts, he was now lying next to Lewis and his arm was wrapped him, fingers slipped under the waistband of Lewis' sweatpants. 

"Maybe you should punish me?", Lewis asked and his voice is still hoarse - but for an entirely different reason now.

#

Lewis was quietly humming along to his music, continuing the song even after he turned it off and plucked his earphones out of his ears.

“I’m back!”, he yelled into the apartment and kicked off his running shoes, dropping his keys into the little basket under the mirror.

“Hellooooo?”

It took another ten seconds before Roscoe trotted around the corner for a quick head scratch. “You’re all lazy bastards”, Lewis mumbled under his breath, then he carried Roscoe back to his dog pillow and went on to search for his husband.

He found him in the living room, right in front of the giant glass front window on a yoga mat, still engrossed in his meditation.

Lewis smiled softly and leaned against the door frame, watching Nico sit there for another couple of minutes. He liked that Nico had taken up the meditation challenge, it was a change of pace and Nico seemed to enjoy having a calm moment to himself; especially since the quarantine meant they were constantly on top of each other.

“I know you’re standing there”, Nico said, lazily stretching and looking over his shoulder. “And you better hope you didn’t run into the frame of my Instagram post again.”

Lewis gasped in mock outrage, clutching his hand to his heart. “I would never dare to do such a thing!”

With a laugh, Nico got up from his yoga mat and rolled it up to store it in the corner. "Of course you wouldn't, I must've imagined it when you stuck your head into my lifestream to show off your braids."

"They're pretty and the world deserves to see them." Lewis narrowed his eyes when Nico turned around, his gaze fixed on the jacket Nico was wearing. It was a zip up hoodie, dark blue just like the lose sweatpants he was wearing, and a turquoise print of the word 'INSTAGRAM' was emblazoned across its chest. It was the ugliest thing Lewis had ever seen.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the absolute worst and also arrogant?" Leaving the yoga mat be, Nico walked up to Lewis to kiss him even though he was still sweaty from his work out. He kissed Lewis softly, and then let his finger tips run over the braids that Lewis had pulled back into a ponytail so they were out of the way during his run. "But I guess you're getting a pass because you're right. They're very pretty. You're very pretty. And also mine."

The innocent doe-eyed expression Lewis had put on disappeared into a smirk. "Of course I am, baby." His gaze dropped down to the horrible hoodie for a second, then he looked up at Nico from underneath his lashes. "Care to ruin this prettiness a little?"

He wrapped his hands around Nico's waist, pulling their bodies closer together and took great satisfaction in the fact that Nico's pupils immediately blew up in response to his suggestive tone, the baby blue giving way to the proof that Nico was reacting to Lewis’ proximity.

"Hmmm... always." Nico wrapped his hands around Lewis' jaw, holding his head like it was the most fragile thing he'd ever touched. The gentleness did not translate into the kiss, though, as it was passionate enough to make Lewis gasp. Closing his eyes, Lewis let himself fall into the kiss for a moment, letting Nico take the lead until they had to part for a quick breath of air. Lewis used that moment to unzip Nico's jacket, taking advantage of the fact that Nico was eager to get out of his clothes. Underneath, Nico was wearing a white cotton t-shirt with the tommyxlewis print on it, and Lewis touched his palm to Nico's chest, right over wherehis own embroidered signature was.

"Nice shirt, Rosberg." With that, he grabbed the hoodie that had come off of Nico and jumped back a couple of steps.

"What?!-" Startled, Nico needed a second to catch his balance, staring at Lewis in surprise.

"Where did this instagram jacket come from and how was it allowed to enter our flat?" An accusing finger pointed at the offending item of clothing, Lewis had his other hand stemmed against his hip, arm akimbo.

Nico was still staring at him like Lewis had grown a second head. "What the fuck?"

"It's ugly!" Lewis was now holding the jacket between the tips of his fingers as if he was afraid the hideousness might spread. "I can't even allow Roscoe to sleep on it!"

"Oh for heavens sake." Nico had apparently finally caught Lewis' drift and rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible." He took the jacket out of Lewis' hand and threw it in the general direction of their rubbish bin. "You can burn the jacket later, if you want. Or throw it out the window. I don't care. Could we go back to making out now?"

Nico had pushed Lewis backwards until he'd hit the sofa with the back of his knees and fell down, Nico straddling him as soon as he'd fallen down. With one hand pressed against Lewis' chest and the other sliding up Lewis' thigh Nico was now the one who took advantage of a little bit of sultry manipulation. "Uh- yes, yes, please." Breathlessly, Lewis nodded, sliding his hands under the waistband of Nico's sweatpants. The offending jacket's destruction could wait a little while they were busy. Maybe Roscoe was going to pee on it in the meantime.


	10. Fake Boyfriends Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this ages ago and kind of forgot about it until yesterday oops. It's baby brocedes time!! Nico wants to come out to his parents and needs some help from Lewis: Fake Boyfriend shenanigans ensue. Pure fluff. <3

“Please”, Nico begs, using his best puppy eyes on Lewis. “I know it’s ridiculous but who else am I supposed to ask! You’re my best friend, you’re the only one who knows. Please, Lewis. Just for one evening!” 

Lewis runs his hands over his face and lets his head fall against the wall with a thump. They’re sitting on the floor, knees pulled up and hugging their legs against their bodies, and are talking about Nico’s coming out. 

“I don’t understand why you need a boyfriend for that. Can’t you just... tell them?” 

Nico shakes his head vehemently. “My dad’s not going to believe me. He’ll say I’m just saying this to shock him.” 

“Then your dad is an idiot”, Lewis interjects. 

For a moment he expects Nico to argue, but he’s silent. 

“However,” Lewis continues, overly conscious of the fact that one just can’t say one’s best friends dad is an idiot, “he loves you, and he will accept you.” 

“What if he won’t”, Nico objects softly, resting his forehead on his knees. 

Lewis starts to rub slow circles into Nico’s back.   
“He will.” 

“No I mean, like”, Nico looks up, and is that a tear in his eye?, “I need a contingency plan. If he actually kicks me out. Where am I going to go.” 

Offended, Lewis’ rubbing stills. “First of all, your parents would never do that, you’ve got no reason to be afraid of that and I’m very thankful for that. But - worst case scenario - you’d be coming to me, obviously. What did you think, that I’d abandon you?” Lewis actually sounds indignant. 

Nico groans and hides his face against his knees again. “Maybe? Who knows!” 

Now Lewis slaps him instead of rubbing soothing circles. “Come off it, you prat, you won’t ever get rid of me, you stupid dork. Unless you’re going to fall in love with that guy, what’s his name. The one who _overtook me that one time_. Then I might actually kick you out.” 

Nico makes a choking sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“No”, Lewis replies earnestly. “I’m competitive. You’re the only one allowed to challenge me.” 

This time it was Nico who tried to swat at Lewis, however he only succeeded in bumping their knees together. 

“Okay,” Lewis finally says after a moment of silence and then spoke the fateful words. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”

#

A week later, Nico was vibrating with nerves. 

“How did we meet again?”, he asked Lewis hastily when they got out of the car. His hand was sweaty against Lewis’ palm and his heart was beating fast. The _what if_ ’s raced through his mind faster than their cars went around the tracks, and only Lewis gripping his hand a little tighter kept him grounded. 

“The same way we actually did”, Lewis reminded him patiently. “Stick as close to the truth as possible. Deep breaths.” 

“I think I’m going to faint”, Nico whispered when they entered the mansion of Nico’s parents for the fancy dinner date. 

Just in front of the doors to the dining room, Lewis stopped and turned Nico towards him, slowly fixing his tie. 

“If you faint on me”, he threatened quietly, “then I’ll never let you win a race again.” 

And with that he gave Nico a tiny push, opening the doors just in time so he stumbled into the room, spluttering indignantly. 

“Nico”, Keke said, the surprise evident in his voice considering Nico’s unusual entry. “There you are.” 

Nico glared at Lewis, who was now digging his fingers into Nico’s forearm, and replied: “Hello, father. Sorry that we’re late.” 

Nico’s mum got up and surrounded the table when Keke only nodded. Sina kissed Lewis on his cheeks and then hugged Nico, both of them squirming to get out of her embrace. “It’s lovely to see you”, she beamed. 

“At least someone’s happy that I’m here”, Nico said under his breath when they walked up to the table. Lewis dug his fingers even deeper into Nico’s skin, for sure leaving bruises. 

They sat down, and the first course was brought to the table. It was tiny and round and had a distinct green colour. Lewis hoped it was avocado. 

The champagne filled their glasses, the green thing their bellies (or not, considering it was only one bite), and the main course rolled around when Keke finally started to speak. 

“You mentioned you wanted to talk to us about something”, he said in his deep, accented voice.   
Nico reached for his glass of champagne, but Lewis stopped his hand. 

Pulling his shaking hand back, Nico looked at Lewis for a second, the warm smile and slight nod encouraging enough that he took a deep breath. 

“Mum, dad”, Nico said without further ado. “I’m gay.” Taking another deep breath, Nico took Lewis’ hand in his. “And Lewis is my boyfriend.”

For a second the entire room was quiet, one could have heard a pinprick drop to the ground. 

Then Sina stood up.

“Congratulations, Nico! I’m so happy for you two.” 

Lewis could feel the grip Nico us on his hand releasing a tiny bit and he started to rub slow circles into Nico’s palm. 

“Yeah?”, Nico asked quietly, his voice now almost breaking on the single word. 

“Yeah”, Sina gave back. “Now come here and let me hug you.” 

Lewis released Nico’s hand and let him go hug his mum and instead threw a careful glance over to Keke. He looked mildly surprised. “That’s it?”, he asked, as if he was waiting for the other show to drop. 

Nico tensed his jaw. “Yes. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Just when Lewis started to feel awkward Keke got up as well and crossed the room with big strides. 

“What would I want to do about that, son?”

Lewis held his breath, ready to jump out of his chair and rescue Nico if necessary. But he needn’t have worried, for Keke just closed his arms around Nico and Sina in a group hug. 

“I’m very proud of you, Nico. Don’t ever worry about being yourself with us.” 

Lewis could see that Nico was shaking and wanted nothing more than to comfort him himself and tell him everything was okay, but he knew Nico needed this moment with his parents.  
This was an important step in his life, in their life as a family, and Lewis felt very privileged to witness it like he did. He smiled at them, Nico trying to stop his dad from patting his head, but he was beaming at his parents - clearly relieved. 

After they had hugged Nico sufficiently and everyone had sat back down the mood was significantly lighter than before. 

Keke even refilled his champagne glass and cheered to them with a smile. “To Nico and Lewis”, he said, and Lewis hurried to clink his own glass against Keke’s. 

“To us”, Nico said quietly and smiled at Lewis, before he turned to his parents. 

“You know”, Sina casually told them when they all returned their attention to the main course. (It tasted good, but Lewis hadn’t identified the side dish yet. It might be dried tomato.) “Keke was convinced you were going to quit racing and that that’s what the ‘important thing’ you wanted to tell us was. He wouldn’t stop whining about it for the entire week!” 

Now it was Nico’s turn to look shocked. “Dad, I would never!” 

“Well”, Keke shrugged apologetically. “I thought you might want something more secure, at least one of you. In case you want to start a family, you know.”

Nico blinked and Lewis almost choked on his tomato-thing. 

“I’m 18!”, Nico protested, and felt himself blush. “Who did you even think I was going to start a family with!” 

In unison, Sina and Keke looked at Lewis. 

“What!”, Lewis yelped. 

With an amused glance in Lewis direction, Keke elaborated: “Well, it’s not like it was a far fetched thought. You brought Lewis to your aunt’s wedding! And I can’t remember the last family birthday where you _didn’t_ bring Lewis.” 

Lewis was officially ready to die from embarrassment. They weren’t even _actually together_ and Nico’s parents expected them to announce an engagement or something? 

“That’s... We’re...!” 

“I’m a teenager!”, Nico quaked indignantly, interrupting Lewis’ spluttering. “I’m not going to marry until I have at least one world championship!” 

“I didn’t know you intended to stay a bachelor for your entire life.” Lewis grabbed his glass of champagne and drowned the rest of it. If Nico’s parents had picked up on their vibes then Nico must know too. Maybe that’s why he’d asked Lewis to be his fake boyfriend. Because he knew. 

Nico looked at him incredulously, while Keke and Sina were both trying to hide their laughter behind their glass and a napkin respectively. 

“Rude!” 

In response Lewis blew a kiss in Nico’s direction - was he over doing it now? When had this situation turned from a serious coming out into madness? 

“It’s so good to see you happy”, Sina commented when she had finished laughing at them. 

“And to know you’re still planning on becoming an f1 driver. Married or not”, Keke added. 

“I can’t believe this”, Nico mumbled and hid his face behind his hands, before a sudden thought made him look up at his parents; an expression like a deer in the headlights on his face. “Since when did you even know I was gay?”

Keke and Sina exchanged a look. “I guess I always suspected it, just as a general feeling, but-“, Sina started. 

Picking up the sentence, Keke continued: “But after you met Lewis we were quite sure. You never talked about anyone else. You still don’t, by the way.” 

Nico’s entire face turned red when he heard that, and he quickly looked over to Lewis who was trying to pray for the floor to open up and swallow him. 

“I talked about him because he’s the coolest person I’ve ever met!”, Nico defended himself. “He’s an incredibly talented driver and funny and sweet, and sometimes I still can’t believe how lucky I am that we’re friends. Boyfriends”, he corrected after a sheepish glance at Lewis. 

Nico’s dad made a gesture that clearly said ‘what did I just say’ in response. 

Boyfriends, Lewis thought. What a mess he’d gotten himself into. But he’d play along, he’d promised he would and he’d never go back on his word and disappoint Nico. “That sounds suspiciously like you’ve had a crush on me for longer than I knew.” 

That made Nico pause. “I think that’s enough revelations about me for tonight”, he declared a little too loudly. His ears were still burning red from embarrassment. “How about we discuss the Head And Neck Support for the f1 cars instead.” 

#

Nico and Lewis somehow managed to get through the rest of the dinner without further embarrassments. The conversation stayed on light topics, and after they sat in the winter garden for some tea Lewis and Nico said their goodbyes and left. 

“Fucking hell”, Nico sighed as soon as the front door closed behind them. “That definitely did not go like I thought it would.” 

Lewis let go of Nico’s hand that he had been holding like the good fake-boyfriend he was and threw his arm around Nico’s shoulders instead. 

“That was absolutely insane, and I’m never going to blame you for being crazy ever again. Clearly it’s genetic.” 

“Hey!”, Nico protested, but he laughed. “I’m so relieved.” 

“I can imagine, it’s so good it went so well. You wouldn’t even have needed me as a fake boyfriend.” Lewis let go of Nico and swiped the car key from him before he slid in the driving seat of the Toyota they were sharing. 

“I don’t know”, Nico sighed when he let himself fall into the passenger seat. “They have quite the obsession with you, but I have no clue where the marriage thing came from.” 

Lewis snorted and started the car. “I’m not going to fake marry you to appease your parents, just so you know.” 

With a guilty glance at Lewis, Nico watched him reverse the car off his parents property back on the road. “I’m sorry I had that stupid ‘being boyfriends’ idea. I really thought it might help if they reacted badly.” 

Lewis put his hand on Nico’s knee for a second before he changed gears. “I know. That’s why I said yes. Don’t worry about it, I was just teasing.” 

Nico hummed in agreement and looked out of the window, quiet for the rest of the short drive home. Of course Lewis was just teasing. It wasn’t like Lewis would ever actually consider being his boyfriend. Nico had made his peace with it, and he had been prepared for it to hurt when they’d fake what he wanted so much. It was kind of tragic that his own parents could tell so easily how head over heels in love Nico was with Lewis but Lewis wouldn’t even notice him _like that_ when they were literally acting like they were together. 

He’d hoped that seeming him come out to his parents and being a part of it would make Lewis think about it in a different way. But apparently Lewis just continued where they’d left it off - at being best friends. 

“You’re awfully quiet”, Lewis said softly when he had pulled into the driveway of their shared apartment. “Are you okay?” 

“Just thinking.” Nico got out of the car, Lewis following closely behind. 

“Still about the dinner?” 

Nico fumbled in his pocket for the keys and opened the door, letting them inside. “Actually about you.” 

He didn’t know what possessed him to be that honest, but it made Lewis stop in the hallway in front of their flat and turn around. 

Lewis looked at him, and lowered his voice so the echo wouldn’t amplify it through the entire house. “We can keep up the fake boyfriends thing if you feel more comfortable like that around your parents.”

Frustrated, Nico shook his head. “That’s not what I meant! I wish you could see what’s right in front of you, you know.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I know you don’t. It’s not your fault.” Nico sounded bitter, and he was also talking too loudly. 

Lewis looked a bit helpless, the shadows of the dark hallway hiding his facial expression but not the way he raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I don’t want to argue with you.” 

“I just want it to be out in the open”, Nico said, a desperate edge to his voice. He knew that Lewis wasn’t following right now, but he just had to say it. “We’re so _good_ together, Lewis. We’re so good that I knew everything would be okay if you’d be by my side today. It’s because you and I together, we’re stronger than someone else’s opinion on what we are. I can’t do this without you, and it kills me that you don’t feel this way and I don’t know what to do from here on.” 

Nico’s little monologue echoed off the walls, and Lewis shook his head. 

“Nico, what are you talking about? Of course we’re good together. We’re unbeatable!” 

Just when Nico opened his mouth to reply, the door to the flat right next to them opened. 

Both Nico and Lewis startled and looked into the grumpy face of their neighbour. 

“It’s past midnight!”, he complained. “Please go and sort your argument in your flat. And _please_ don’t have make up sex against the wall that’s connected to my flat.” He turned around, his morning gown whirling behind him, and closed his door without waiting for an answer. 

“See”, Nico said, a note of spite in his voice. “Even our neighbours think we’re together.” 

With that he marched to their door, opened it and disappeared inside. He left the door ajar, and Lewis followed him quickly. 

“And?”, Lewis asked as soon as they stood in their sitting room, the door closed behind them. “I really have no idea what your problem is right now. Is that not okay? I thought the fake boyfriends thing was so you’d feel safer coming out?” 

“For fucks sake”, Nico cursed, raising his voice in annoyance since the door was now firmly shut behind them. “I’m in love with you. I love you, romantically, and I don’t know what to do without you. The thought that you might leave scares me, because I clearly can’t tell my own parents that I’m gay without you holding my hand. In the romantic sense. Because I’m a greedy arsehole and your friendship is not enough.” 

There, now he’d said it. And now Lewis would leave, and all the horrible things he’d been imagining would happen and he’d lose Lewis and he’d be alone against the world and -  
Lewis was kissing him. 

Not only kissing him, he was hugging him and holding him and mumbling something that sounded a lot like “I love you too” against his lips while he kissed him. 

Nico carefully closed his arms around Lewis waist as if he expected him to disappear and returned the kiss softly. God, he loved Lewis. This was better than winning a race. 

“I love you too”, Lewis finally whispered when they parted, both of them gasping for breath. “You idiot.” 

“Hey!” 

Lewis chuckled and tucked a strand of Nico’s hair behind his ear. “I’m an idiot, too. I thought you were trying to figure out if you’re ready for a relationship and using me as a buffer... which broke my heart, by the way, but I couldn’t say no to you. We are that good together, after all.”   
He leaned forward and pressed a string of kisses to Nico’s jaw. 

“I never meant for you to think that! I just.. I’m not letting you go again. Like ever”, Nico replied earnestly. He brushed his thumb against Lewis’ throat and smiled when goosebumps broke out over his skin. 

Lewis smiled back and leaned into the touch. “I’m counting on it.”~


	11. Angsty Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty 2016 Drabble after I saw _If you ever want to love an idiot you know where to find me_ on tumblr.

Nico sits on his sofa, wrapped into a blanket and the Christmas tree in his parents’ living room is the only light source in the room. It’s quiet and late at night and Nico shivers under the blanket. He’s holding his phone in his hand and he knows he shouldn’t wait for a reply - he shouldn’t have added that last sentence. _If you ever want to love an idiot you know where to find me._ He should’ve just kept it at the professional two sentence explanation of why Nico would retire from formula one. 

But he hadn’t, because he was an idiot; and now he was sitting here, because he was an idiot; and he was waiting for Lewis to do something, anything. Because he was a giant goddamn idiot. Just went Nico’s eyes started to fall shut - exhaustion from the difficult day he’d had today almost taking over - his phone screen lit up. 

It was Lewis. He’d replied. 

Nico’s heart was beating so hard in his chest that he worried it might break his ribs and he didn’t think he’d ever felt this nervous. Not even before that last defining race that had won him his championship. It seemed quite mundane in comparison with to this moment where hope was building up like a bubble of toxic poison in his heart. It would explode and burn his insides like acid soon enough, Nico knew. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

_hope u will be happy_ read Lewis’ message. 

The poison bubble didn’t know what to do with that. Nico bit his lip, fingers hovering over the keyboard while he tried to come up with a reply, dreading that this would be the end of it. That they'd go back to not talking to each other. It was worse than Lewis being angry at him and Nico didn't know how to cope with any of this - but he needed to keep it together and reign in the self-pity. Telling Lewis he’d never be happy without him was out of the question. 

_I’ll try_ Nico finally typed out, pressing the send button without a seconds hesitation.   
The information that Lewis had read his message flashed up immediately but no reply came.   
Not while Nico was still sulking on his parents sofa, at least, and that gave the toxic bubble of false hope enough time to distribute its contents everywhere, like a stain on Nico’s soul that turned into futile longing. 

He left to go back to Monaco in mid-January, feeling lost and without direction. When he entered his flat he felt like an intruder. The air smelled flat and the potted plant his mother had given him a while back was a very unhealthy brown colour, dead leaves scattered around it on the kitchen counter. It matched how Nico felt but he nevertheless poured some water on it. 

The next day, after he’d accepted a delivery of groceries and was about to close his door with the delivery driver already gone, he heard steps in the hallway. 

“Hi.” 

It was Lewis. 

Of course it was Lewis. 

He was wearing an oversized jumper and had his hands buried in the pockets of his sweatpants, looking relaxed and very cuddly and making Nico’s heart hurt with unrequited love.

“Hi,” Nico replied softly. 

“So... you’re back?” Lewis shuffled his feet when he realised his words echoed through the empty hallway. 

“I am. Do you want to come in?” 

Lewis hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. He watched while Nico put away the groceries, fiddling with the plant that was now standing on Nico’s countertop. 

“I didn’t know where to find you,” he finally said when Nico had pushed a steaming cup of tea towards him. His voice was quiet and unsure and Nico’s heart fluttered. 

“What do you mean?” 

Lewis swallowed and refused to look Nico in the eye. “You said - you said if I ever want to love an idiot I’d know where to find you. I didn’t know where to find you.” 

Nico held his breath. The bubble of hope was filling up again and he wasn’t sure if he could withstand the wave of hurt that would wash over him when Lewis would clarify this statement or come to his senses or tell him he hated him. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Lewis kept looking at his tea for another moment or two before he stood up and walked over to where Nico was standing. The kitchen counter had been a good barrier between them and Lewis broke it down so easily, just like he broke down all the barriers Nico had erected around his heart time and time again. 

“I’ll show you,” Lewis whispered and then his lips were on Nico’s and Nico _did_ understand. 

Behind them the plant carefully stretched her newly-grown green leaf towards the sun light that lit up the room and bathed it in hope that wasn’t tinged with poison.~


	12. established relationship fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie on tumblr missed lewis and nico and so do i... <3

A faint thumping noise came out of the bathroom, followed by a loud curse. 

“You okay?” Nico called from the bed where he’d propped himself up against the headboard, Lewis’ laptop in front of him. He was supposed to pick out a movie for them to watch but had somehow ended up in a folder labelled ‘nico is a bastard’ while looking at photos. 

“Yeah!”

Nico raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, but still didn’t move, and instead double clicked on the intriguing folder - but all he saw were promotional photos of Mercedes.

“I just dropped my phone,” Lewis said when he walked back out, flopping down on the bed right next to Nico. “Have you found a movie yet?” 

“Nope,” Nico replied, popping the p, and scrolled through the assembled pictures until a video thumbnail caught his eye. “Did you download the clip of us crashing in Spain?!” 

“What?”

Nico clicked on it, quickly leaning to the side so Lewis wouldn’t be able to reach the laptop anymore. The race had already started and David Croft’s screeching immediately filled their bedroom. 

“Round the outside goes Nico Rosberg into turn one ahead of Lewis Hamilton-” 

“Nico, you _bastard_!” Lewis lunged across the bed and tried to hit the space bar to turn the video off, but Nico simply held the laptop out of the bed, precariously balancing it on one hand. 

“Yeah, that’s what the folder was titled, too.” 

Lewis had climbed on Nico’s lap and finally managed to snatch the laptop out of Nico’s hand just when the camera zoomed in on the two Mercedes in the gravel of turn three. “I can’t believe you dug that stupid folder up!” 

He closed it rather quickly and shoved it on the other end of the bed, as far out of Nico’s reach as possible, and then buried his face against Nico’s chest to hide his embarressment. “You were not supposed to find that.” 

“It was literally in the folder with the pictures from Christmas.” With a fond smile, Nico began to rub Lewis’ neck. “Are there more interesting things in there?” 

“No,” Lewis mumbled, trying to sound outraged, but Nico’s touch had made him go boneless. He was sprawled out on top of his husband and ready to fall asleep like this. “Only maybe possibly some of your stupid promo pictures.” 

“I saw those. Why’s that embarrassing, baby?”

Lewis groaned softly and sat up a little, wanting to look at Nico when he sheepishly said: “It’s been four years! And I still miss you.” 

Nico’s heart hurt when he heard that. “Oh baby.” He immediately pulled Lewis into his arms, properly this time, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m right here and I’m not going away any time soon, you know that.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not there in the garage with me. Not as my team mate. I just… miss it sometimes. And then I like to look at that and remind myself how much easier things are now,” Lewis replied quietly before he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. “It’s a bit stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Nico rested his palm against Lewis’ cheek and looked down at him, their position was better suited for cuddling than for a conversation. “I miss it too. I miss the racing, and I miss fighting you, fighting with you.” 

Lewis’ arms around Nico tightened in that way that told Nico that he wasn’t about to let go anytime soon because he needed the physical closeness. Nico revelled in it, and hugged Lewis back just as thightly. 

“I mean I can at least help with the fighting _with_ me part. A little bit of wrestling?”

Nico could hear the obvious invitation in Lewis’ voice and smirked, but he had one more important thought about the topic on hand. “How about we book a karting track for the weekend? Just a little race between husbands?” 

Lewis looked up, surprised. He’d clearly thought that Nico would immediately go for the blatant suggestion, but the beaming smile told Nico all he needed to know about what they’d be doing this weekend. “I would love that,” Lewis said quietly. “But you better prepare to eat dust because I’m not going to go easy on you, baby.” 

Nico laughed and pushed Lewis back until he was lying down diagonally in their bed, the laptop next to them completely forgotten. “I reckon it can’t be worse than the gravel-” 

“Oh, shut up!” Lewis leaned up and pulled Nico in for a kiss.~

**Author's Note:**

> I will always cry about brocedes on [tumblr](https://shellhaeds.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
